Just the Right Swipe
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Bella was heartbroken and just trying to shake her pesky Ex from her system. When Tinder matched her she had no clue what she was in for. She thought she was in for something simple, quick and over after 24 hours. The man she has been matched with is secretive, reticent and everything wrong for her. She couldn't want him more. Rated M, EXB, canon, LEMON. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Bella was heartbroken and just trying to shake her pesky Ex from her system. When Tinder matched her she had no clue what she was in for. She thought she was in for something simple, quick and over after 24 hours. The man she has been matched with is secretive, reticent and everything wrong for her. She couldn't want him more. Rated M, EXB, canon.

Lemons - please read at your own risk.

Characters are not mine.

Enjoy and please let me know what you think with a quick review.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

As I press the button in the elevator I try to avoid talking myself out of this. I'd never ever done anything like this before. But when my best friend set up the account for me I couldn't help but be curious in the hours after she had left. I had made a match. I had done her best to flirt suggestively. I had succeeded.

Normally I wouldn't accept a booty call so late at night. But my broken heart was just mending after discovering my boyfriend had cheated. Mike had begged me to forgive him, but I couldn't even look at him let along accept an apology.

I needed a rebound and stat. So my best friend, Rosalie, had set up my tinder within minutes.

Bella Swan, 24.

Rose had added in our Seattle location with a caption that made me blush.

But it had all worked.

The guy I had been matched with was beautiful. He was 26. Copper hair, a gorgeous crooked grin and a pair of sunglasses shielding what could only be smouldering eyes.

I wanted this to go well. His description mentioned he was a doctor, so going the extra mile I took out last year's Halloween costume. Can't go wrong with a sexy nurse, right? I wanted to impress. I wanted to be the best booty call ever! This wasn't a game I would usually play, so I wanted to play well. In case I didn't get another chance at this.

A push-up bra, fishnet tights, black high heels and a trench coat later I was ready and rearing. Prepared for my first ever booty call. Hopefully, sex more mind-blowing than Mike's shit dick could give.

His apartment was on the top floor. We'd traded sexy messages back and forth until he finally sent his address.

When I reached number 901 she let out a breath carefully. I combed my fingers through my hair and fixed my cleavage under my coat. Plastering a sinister smile on my face I knocked.

Sexy Bella, on!

"Please be the guy in the photo," I whispered to myself.

The door swung open presenting the god I'd swiped right for. The auburn hair screamed freshly fucked, the smouldering green eyes did too. Only he hadn't, I hope. He was about to if I had anything to do with it. He towered over me, shirtless displaying a perfectly toned chest as a welcome I didn't know I needed in my life.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Isabella, please come on inside," he smirked.

He looked better than it did on my phone. He looked too sexy to be real.

Mike fucking who?

"You can just call me Bella," I smiled stepping into his warm apartment.

It was grand. Spacious with dark furnishing, floors wooden and ceilings high. The floor to ceiling windows overlooked the busy streets as rain trickled down outside. The TV was playing the last of an action movie. He had a glass of wine, one already half full while the other clearly waited for me on the coffee table.

"I have a confession," I smile up at him.

"Oh. Sure," he said closing the door behind me.

"I've never done this before. I don't know why I feel the need to tell you that. I guess if you had some other chick last night you can prepare for disappointment?" I shrugged.

"Me too actually," he laughed sincerely melting bones, blood and organs inside of me.

How can I get him to do that again?

"Oh great," I say placing my bag down.

"I actually just made an account this morning. I thought what the hey," he shrugged, "I thought it might be fun. So far I'm not regretting my decision."

"Oh," I bit my lip grinning, "I'm glad you haven't been left disappointed."

"I certainly haven't been," he chuckled placing a hand on the small of my back.

He guided me to the spacious U shape lounge in the centre of the room. His kitchen lurked in the dark corner at the other edge of the apartment. It was a castle shoved inside a skyscraper.

"Your place is huge," I say.

"It gets a little lonely," he shrugged, "wine?"

"Please," I nodded.

He pours me my glass before handing me the cup of liquid courage.

"So your profile said you're a doctor?" I ask.

"Oh. That was my brother's dumb idea of a joke. He said it would attract girls if they knew I was smart or something. But yes. I'm a surgeon. He actually made me swipe right on your picture. Jasper and Emmett had this plan in the works for weeks I suspect. They don't think I date enough. They thought this was the next best thing. I hate to say they were right," he smiled.

"That's all a relief," I murmured.

"Why? Did you just come here for surgery?" he raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Oh. I'll umm. I'll show you later," I winked like a fool.

He seemed amused. His hand lazily drew patterns on my exposed legs. Each stroke left behind a tingle that shot straight to a much more sensitive area.

"What do you do, Bella?" he asked me smiling.

I wanted to hear how my name would sound in his moaning and breathless voice.

"I'm a vet," I smirk, "basically your job but with puppies."

"And less crazy people," he chuckled.

"We get cat ladies," I laugh.

"My mother is obsessed with cats," he rolled his eyes, "she has two and it's as if she's used them to fill the void of her kids leaving. They're literally assholes."

"Most cats are," I giggled, "I had one bite me today and I didn't even touch it. My hand was just placed in front of it as I was chatting with his owner and chomp!"

"Maybe you looked tasty?" he offered.

"I haven't really tried? Maybe I could find a volunteer to try and let me know?" I smile sipping my wine.

"Is that an offer?" he chuckled.

I almost spat my wine back up. Fuck yes it was. I had to play this cooler.

"Oh, Edward. You're not really into that kind of thing are you?" I teased.

"I can be into anything you want me to be, Bella," he smirked.

I noticed his hand had trailed a path much higher on my thigh.

"Do you bring work home with you?" I asked bravely.

"What do you mean? Do I start performing open heart surgery on my tinder dates?" he laughed.

"Yeah," I smile placing my wine on his coffee table in front of his lounge.

"I can't say I do," he watched me like a hawk.

He was waiting for the queue. The one that said 'go, boy.'

"I feel stupid now," I pouted.

Rosalie would be so proud of me. She would be cheering somewhere in the bleachers I was sure of it.

"Well, I thought I would get into the medical spirit. I had an old' Halloween costume just sitting there. I was about to chuck it but I thought maybe I could reuse it. Maybe some sexy doctor would see my tinder profile," I shrug.

"What is under that?" he asked pointing at my coat.

"Take me to your bedroom and you might find out," I smile.

* * *

THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Please follow my story. I do hope you stick around.

It'll be a cracker I swear.

I love me a bold Bella. A little more sure of herself that is.

But before you go, please ensure you review.

I'll see you soon for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon ahead.

CHAPTER TWO

I kneel on his giant bed smiling at him. The bedroom is as extravagant as the lounge area. Giant windows covered by automatic curtains, a large TV attached to the wall, two doorways that lead into a closet and bathroom. Probably both his and hers. I try not to get bogged down by the surroundings. Or the fact this is most definitely the biggest room I have ever been in. He could swing an elephant and cause no damage.

"I'll ask again. What's under that coat?" he is on the prowl.

"I could show you? I mean it's what we're here for," I shrug playfully.

Biting my lip keeping my eyes on him I begin to unbutton as soon as I get to the last one I pull it closed again.

"That seems so easy though," I say.

"I need to work for this?" He asked unbuttoning his pants.

"I think you'd appreciate it more," I shrug, "nothing in this life is just handed to us."

"Bella," he warns.

The strain is in his voice, his movements, all over his incredible face. He wants to just attack, but he knows he can't. He's a gentleman. I can tell.

"Now, now," I giggle.

"What do I need to do," he sighed frustrated.

"Lie down on the bed," I demand giggling.

Without taking his eyes off me he does. The sexual beast in me roars. I was actually conquering mount Tinder.

"Doctor Edward," I smile crawling over him, "I hear patients adore you. They don't know the half of it but. If they only knew their prized doctor was making tinder profiles and inviting random women over."

His hands are unable to take it, reaching out for my coat. With a grip too strong I can't hold myself closed. I gasp from his rough touch and squeal as he launches at me, pushing me back.

"A nurse," he chuckles sexily, "and a naughty one at that. What would your patients say?"

"They can't talk," I smile up at him.

"Thank god for that," he leans down to trail kisses of fire down my neck.

I whimper helplessly beneath him. They say playing with fire gets you burned. In this case, it did. But I loved the feeling of his heat.

"This costume has not got enough fabric to be considered clothing. You wore this in public?" he asked tugging at the skirt.

"Yep," I nod, "But it was shit compared to this."

He laughs shaking his head.

"It has a special trick, want to see?" I quirk an eyebrow up.

"A trick?" he asked smiling.

He lets me sit up, kneeling back slightly. His pants are unbuckled, open. They're begging me to tug them the rest of the way down to find what's buried underneath. Just from the wrapping, I could tell it was magnificent.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smile playfully, "I just wanted to do this."

I successfully pounce pushing him back into the other end of the bed. He laughs cupping my ass as I straddle him, my short skirt gathering at my thighs.

"You are such a little..." he begins.

I don't let him finish putting my hand over his mouth. He smiles beneath my touch, eyes growing darker with lust. I grind against him, loving the confidence I'm currently experiencing. By the look of him he is too. He yanks my hand from his mouth causing me to fall onto his chest from the loss of balance.

He pulls my lips down against his not wasting another second. I moan into him obsessed with the connection. Needing more. His grip grows rougher pinching at the skin on the backs of my thighs and ass. When one comes down with a loud smack I gasp a giggle into his kiss. I pull back slightly to look into his eyes. Staring back at me is need and urgency. Holy cow.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grunts.

"I…" I start.

He pulls me back into another tantalising kiss. With a flick of his tongue across my lips, I let him in. Any and all defences tumble down. Our tongues swirl around each other, battling for his sure win. Unable to control myself I look for friction, grinding against his stiffness. By the feel of it, I'm in for a glorious night here.

"Bella," he moans, "Lie down on the bed."

I could fight him. Play more of this 'do as I say' girl. But I'm done playing games. I was ready for this tinder thing to peak. I throw myself into the mattress pleased that he follows me. Steadily he climbs on top of me, pulling apart my legs to kneel between them as he hovers over my body.

"Can I see what's underneath this please?" he practically begs.

Biting my lip, I nod pulling his hands to the lace at my bust.

"It unties here, and there's a zipper on the back," I instruct.

Without another word, he follows the steps. He tugs of the lace before I arch up to allow him to tug down the zipper. Hastily he pulls the fabric down revealing my favourite red bra and panties. He closes his eyes for a brief second. While I wait I pull my legs from the costume, kicking it across the room once I only have one to pull out.

"You look incredible," he mutters.

"This bra has a neat trick," I smirk.

"Not again," he laughs.

"Seriously," I giggle taking his hand I guide his fingers to the latch at my chest.

I manipulate his hand to pinch open the clip and giggle as his expression shifts as my breasts spring free.

"Told you," I smile.

"Best nurse, ever," he grins.

The moan that escapes me is almost animalistic. His mouth immediately gets to work sucking, biting, licking and kissing my breasts. Whatever he is doing to my nipples should be declared illegal.

"Oh, my. God, Edward," I gasp loudly.

If one breast is left unattended by his mouth, he makes up for it with his hand. Toying, squeezing and jiggling. Beneath him I become jelly.

It's not till his touch and mouth find a southern territory that I get truly vocal. I moan out as he pushes the crotch of my G-string aside, licking and sucking my sex. His fingers dive deep inside of me, twisting and turning me toward ecstasy.

"Don't sto… oh ugh!" I scream.

I find his eyes buried between my legs looking up at my pleasure-riddled expression.

"I'm cu..hh," I gasp bucking into him.

He doesn't slow for a second. I moan into his touch thrusting toward him, leaning up on my forearms to see the show. He curls his fingers inside of me, hitting my g-spot target. I let go completely. I shake violently coming still once his fingers and mouth leave me.

"Naughty nurse," he chuckled.

"More. I didn't learn my lesson," I demand pointing at his pants.

"I can handle that, Bella," he laughed crawling to the edge of the bed.

As he slips off the mattress, he yanks me to him by my leg. Every movement he makes it so incredibly sexy. He smirks as I sit up with my legs spread, him standing between them. His bed is tall. The perfect height for this activity.

"Hold on," he mutters turning to his nearby side table.

I watch him pull out a condom. Unable to resist I pull down his pants pulling his length free. He was incredible. Massive. In every sense of the word. Part of me worried it wouldn't fit. The other half wanted to try more than anything.

"Holy," I whisper.

"Impatient," he laughs pulling the condom over his length.

Laughing I tug at my g-strip pulling it over my legs and throwing it aside.

"I can't help myself," I shrug.

Once off I make a show spreading my legs again for him to do his thing. And boy does he. When he first enters me my eyes bulge from my head. He is bigger than he looked if that is even possible. When he begins thrusting, he hits angles I didn't know were there. His pace starts slowly to let me get a grip of my bearings, but then it grows passionate. Each thrust comes harder and quicker causing me to call out into the giant room.

"You're so fucking perfect. Tight. Just perfect," he grunts.

Beads of sweat have formed along his hairline, his focus me. He holds onto my hips to pull me further onto him.

"That's… yes!" I scream.

"You want to come again?" he moans out.

"Yes, oh please," I whimper.

Chuckling he leans down over me to whisper into my ear. So his sexy sweet talk penetrates my brain quicker.

"Do it, baby," he whispers, "I want to feel you."

"Oh, ugh" I scream clenching around him.

I let go coming hard. He slows slightly to let me ride out the sensation. Quivering below him he plants gentle kisses on my neck and chest.

"More," I moan suddenly, "I need more."

He chuckles darkly, breath warm on my skin.

It still leaves Goosebumps.

* * *

I had to alter the name slightly - someone notified me there was already a story called "swipe right."

Please leave me a review? Xx

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

The first thing when I woke was my smile. It spread cheek to cheek. Then I felt the soft sheets against my bare, warm skin. I reached my hand out but felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see his side of the bed empty. The sheets pulled back the only sign he had been there.

I hear music from the other vast room we were in last night. I smile pulling the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around me before I head toward the noise. When I step out I notice him instantly. He sits shirtless at a black grand piano. Absentmindedly he runs his fingers along the keys while he looks out the window. It was another wet day. Stock standard Seattle.

Quietly I sneak up behind him. I wrap my arms around his neck from behind pressing my bare chest against his back, using the sheet as a cape to swarm us.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

His voice had a sexy croak in the morning. He was even huskier.

"No. But I saw you were missing," I smile kissing his cheek.

"I do apologise," he grins.

"No wonder your fingers were so expertise last night. You are a pianist," I say moving to sit beside him.

Before I could, he pulls me down across his lap. Giggling I wrap my arms around his neck, doing my very best to stay covered and modest.

"Oh, these?" he asks wiggling his fingers.

I nod smiling.

"Yours at a moments notice," he grins wickedly.

"I know that's an invitation but I have to go. My best friend made me promise her a shopping trip," I explain biting my lip.

"That's a pity. I wanted you to myself today," he smiled.

"It was that good? I mean… I know we did it like four times. But I was…" I trail off.

He silences me with one of his god given fingers.

"It was sensational. You are sensational. If I could I would forbid you from leaving," he smirked evilly.

Like a fool, I grin. Sensational. Ha!

Leaning into me he kisses along my jawline, across my neck trying to pry my cover away from my body.

"Edward," I squeal.

"Fine," he laughs.

"I'm sorry," I smile, "If I call and cancel she'll never shut up."

"Wouldn't want that. What if I call and cancel?" he suggested.

"She would die," I say, "Besides if I don't go I can't tell her all about this amazing sex I had with this guy all night."

"What will you say?"

"That I'll be having cold showers for months," I wink standing up from his lap.

He grins up at me taking me in. I feel naked even though I am covered with the bedding.

"The thought of that alone is so sexy," he smirks.

He stands from the piano towering over me. Happily, he leans down kissing me softly. His lips feel so smooth, slowly moving against mine. But the kiss abruptly stops. The draft I feel is instant. He has ripped off my sheet, exposing my entire body. I gasp which only encourages his laughter.

"No," I laugh.

He grabs for my waist but for once in my life I'm quick. Pulling free from his grip I dash back to his room running as fast as I can. Laughing he follows. Unable to stop myself I resist resisting.

When he catches me he makes me happy to be late for shopping.

"Hey," I say flustered.

"Where were you?" she was pissed.

Rosalie's blonde hair was back making her seem even more intimidating.

"I didn't sleep," I smile sifting through the rack of clothes.

We were starting off in one of her richer stores so she could find the styles cheaper elsewhere.

"What did you do?" she gasped now grinning.

"I got a match," I shrug.

"Wait. Just like that? Bella… you had sex?" she gasps.

"Will you speak quietly," I demand.

"I am so proud. With who?" she is excited.

"This doctor guy. He was incredible," I say, "it doesn't matter. I forgot to get his number."

"You have him on tinder?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He might match with someone else and want them more?" I shrug.

"Or he might message you begging you for more," she smiles, "don't be so negative. We need to get you some more sexy clothes."

"Oh Rose," I groan.

"This is huge. You can finally begin to get over that douche and get laid at the same time. There's nothing wrong with this. Guys do this all of the time. Why can't you?" she asked.

"He's just so out of my league. He's stinking rich," I sigh.

"And you're rich with personality. Don't cut the rope so quick. Here why don't you message him while I'm here," Rose suggests.

"I feel like I should wait for him first," I say.

"Don't be dumb. That's not a thing," she shakes her head.

"What should I write?" I say pulling my phone out.

She leans against the clothes rack looking over my shoulder.

"Say something hot. Like umm. "Thinking about what you did with your tongue last night," she says.

"Where's your confidence coming from and can I have some?" I ask.

I go for a simple 'hey.'

"Weak," Rosalie shakes her head smiling.

"I don't want to go too far," I shrug.

"You don't want more from this?" she asked somewhat confused.

"No. I'm not ready for that. I just need the benefits," I say picking out a dress holding it up.

"He replied," she squealed noticing my phone light up.

I roll my eyes opening the message.

"I was just thinking about you, Bella. How beautiful you are. How much I wish you had let me cancel your shopping so that I could… I'll let your imagination finish that sentence, Edward."

"Shit," Rosalie smiles, "that is hot. Can I see a picture of him?"

Feeling dizzy from his message I pull up his picture to show her.

"Holy cow. He's hot," she nods, "Write back… 'rather than me imagining, why don't you show me?"

"I actually like that," I nod typing quickly before hitting send.

His reply is instant.

"I would love to. Tonight?"

I silence Rosalie with a look and begin typing out my reply.

"I have work. But you can come to mine?"

Quickly I type out my address and hit send.

"Let's go to Victoria Secret," Rosalie smiles at me.

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Please make sure to leave me a review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the overwhelming reception of my story! It means the world.

* * *

** CHAPTER FOUR**

I cut the power to the vacuum with a huff. I run my hands through my hair. A habit thanks to stress.

Two hours it had taken me to clean this house. It was a small, single story and two bedroom. I had a decent backyard and a gorgeous little window reading nook that filled the lounge room with sunlight in the morning.

"It looks no better," I huff.

It still wasn't as clean as I'd like it. Maybe I was overreacting.

His apartment was lavish while mine looked like it was owned by Thumbalina. The plaster was coming off the wall in places and the furnishing wasn't too quality. Most of my style came from the shelves of Target. It was well loved though. The owner was sweet and let me keep my massive dog.

Right now said bulldog watched me bored. He would wreck this cleaning all in seconds when given the opportunity. He just had to hold out a little longer. He'd been on his walk and I had fed him.

"Milo. Please don't," I say winding the cord around the handle of the vacuum, "you can have treats every day for eternity if you just chill."

As a reply, he huffed nudging his ball onto the carpet. It thumped after falling from the couch.

"Not now, buddy," I sigh scratching his head.

Slumping back into the couch he huffs.

Just as I put away the vacuum the doorbell rings out through the house. Milo beat me barking at the door, deeply. He scratched at the foot of the door.

"Stop," I push him behind me pulling open the door.

Edward looks cool as ice. He is in a navy button up long sleeve shirt, dark black jeans and wears sunglasses on top of his head. My knees may buckle.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hello. Who is this guy?" He asked smiling down at Milo.

"Milo," I smile, "he's grumpy because I won't play."

"I can fix that," he smiles kneeling down to pat him, "she's so mean!"

"Hey," I gasp faking hurt, "I feed him."

"This little guy just wants to play," he smiles playfully roughing Milo with his arms.

Milo jumps side to side wagging his tail. Edward moves into the room, the dog bounding at his side excited at the new friend.

"I want to play," I pout.

"Oh you'll get a turn," he chuckles.

"I won't slobber as much," I smile closing the door.

"You could," he chuckled.

My knees weaken slightly as I lead him to the couch. Mine is much smaller than his. A blessing in disguise. I can sit right beside him. We're only inches apart.

"You look nice," he smiles as Milo comfortable lies at our feet panting from the slight workout.

"Thanks. I got it today," I smile smoothing out a small crease.

I opted for lounge tights and a singlet that I had picked up. Trying without showing it. All my assets were in bold for him. I have booty and chest there. I just need to emphasise it sometimes subtly.

"So," I sigh biting my lip nervously.

I watch him grin at my attempt to diffuse the awkward tension. The smirk makes me melt internally. God, I wanted him. Frequently I reminded myself this was just sex. He was just sex.

"You're really trying to break the ice with a so?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At least I'm trying," I defend.

He suddenly reaches out pulling me to him too quick for me to register what is happening. As if I'm weightless he lifts me so I'm sitting in his lap. As soon as I'm within distance he kisses me hard. Melting into him I wrap myself around his body, his hands holding my hips. My legs are either side of his lap, my arms around his neck. Just as I fall deeper into the kiss he pulls back.

"You could have tried that?" He chuckles.

"I was building up to it," I smile.

"Too slow," he shakes his head pulling me back in.

"Woah," I gasp placing my hand on his chest grinning.

"What?" He asks shaking his head.

"Maybe we should get to know each other first?" I suggest biting my lip.

He looks at me shocked for a second. Confusion flickers across his face. Then it disappears into a relaxed expression. He doesn't want to offend me.

"Sure," he says leaning back into the lounge.

"I'm totally joking," I giggle leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Why do you do this?" He laughed smacking my ass.

"Cause you're so fun to tease. Your face fell," I whisper into his soft skin.

He smelt amazing. Tasted great too. I can't guess the cologne choice but I know it is expensive.

"Should we go into the bedroom?" He asks.

"Unless you want a boxer for an audience," I smile looking down at Milo over my shoulder.

"I'm going to pass," he smirks, "I want to be the only person with eyes on you."

I stand before him grinning while holding my hand out for him to take.

"Follow me," I demand.

He nudges my hand away before quickly scooping me up and over his shoulder while he stands. I laugh squealing which causes Milo to get excited again.

He barks jumping up at Edward. Laughing like music he pushes him down before quickly rubbing behind one of his ears.

"I'll be back. I swear we will go throw a ball," he says.

It's seconds before I'm tossed back onto my bed, the bedroom door shutting behind us.

"God," I giggle, "you are so bossy."

"Be quiet," he demands smirking down at me wickedly.

"Bossy," I smile as he climbs over me.

"Put your arms over your head," he smirks doing it for me before I can.

As I'm told I hold them above my head as his hands travel down to the hem of my shirt.

"Take it off," I say mimicking his tone.

"Hey. I'm the one giving the orders," he warns.

I watch him as his hands slowly begin to tug up my shirt. He purposely moves the fabric slowly. Without a word, I wrap my legs around him pulling his waist down to me. Moaning I grind up into him, loving the pressure where I need him most.

"Behave," he warns squeezing my upper thigh.

"Move quicker," I whisper.

"I want to take my time," he defends smoothly.

Beneath him I wriggle, grinding up toward him.

"Stay still," he kisses at some exposed skin on my hip.

"Oh don't do that," I gasp.

"Why?" He grins into my skin.

"It feels terrible," I lie.

"I'm in charge," he chuckles kissing and nibbling at the skin instead.

"But," I moan.

"Now I know you like that, I'll need to add it to my Bella turn on list," he said smoothly.

"What else is on it?" I ask.

"It's just starting off. But I have kissing your neck, grabbing your thigh roughly like this," he said displaying what he means.

I bite my lip-loving the feel on his hand holding my leg against his waist.

"What else?" I gasp.

"I'm not going to share all of my secrets," his smile riddled in lust.

Fuck.

* * *

Thanks so much!

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Very juicy lemon ahead. detailed. warning.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

One knee is propped up on the bed, my other on the floor. Using Edwards shoulders I hold on so I don't collapse from what he is doing to me.

"Oh god don't fucking stop," I moan.

His fingers pump quicker, reaching deeper. Loudly I let out my course of moans, thrusting toward his body before me.

"You are so goddamn sexy, baby," he grunts kissing my hip bone.

"I'm close," I close my eyes tightly, leaning over him slightly.

He notices my inability to support myself and stands pulling my legs up so I they're wrapped around his waist. His fingers don't miss a stroke continuing their efforts.

"Ugh," I scream.

He walks toward the wall pushing me against it using his mouth to trail kisses up and down my neck. I try my best to thrust into his fingers but keeping up with his rhythm is impossible. He's pumping too quick and hitting a sweet spot repeatedly with a curl of his fingers.

"Cum, Bella," he demands, "you want to cum. I can feel it."

I open my mouth to respond. But the words come out as a gasping scream as my walls clench and I shake in his arms.

"That's it bells," he whispers into my neck.

"You can't just do that then leave," I tilt his head up using my fingers so I can look into his green eyes.

"Sorry. I need to be at the hospital soon. And you your dog hospital," he smirks, "but I would love to come back tonight."

"You're going to run me out of energy," I smile, "all this from a tinder swipe and I'm getting the best sex I think I may have ever had."

"It's a pretty sweet deal. Besides I owe your dog a game of fetch," he grins, "I won't be able to stay but I'll be here late."

"Sure thing," I nod.

Could I do this? Could I have a fuck buddy? Looks like I already did.

Smiling her carries me back toward the bed, but as he begins to stand up after letting me down I reach and grab him with my legs. I pull him back to me.

"You sure you can't quickly give me what I want?" I ask.

His eyes narrow and darken.

"Do you know I'm using every offensive name in the book to call myself it," he smiles down at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I am about to fuck you," he climbs on top of me taking my breasts forcefully with a sexy grin, "roll over now. Hands and knees."

He lets me go so I can do what I'm told. Slightly I arch up and wiggle my ass. To which I am rewarded with a playful smack.

"Keep playing with the fire," he groans, "you'll get burned."

"I know a great doctor," I look over my shoulder at him.

He slowly pushes into me before pulling my body up so I'm kneeling in front of him. The angle is brand new. It's perfect.

"Oh god," I cry out.

"No use. He can't get you while I'm around. I'd be damned if I let him help you out of this one," he growls into my ear.

He wraps his arms around me clinging to my body. One hand plays with my breasts, squeezing and lightly smacking now and then while his free hand fiddles with my clit, completely swollen.

He launches into me deep and hard, groaning with each long thrust. My eyes roll back into my head and I keep them closed purely in bliss.

"Keep going," I moan, "Keep fucking me like this."

"I'm going to think about this moment all day. So that when I get home I can remember how hard I did this all. So I can do it harder," he mutters into my ear.

"Hmmm," I moan.

Each thrust sends me further toward space. I moan out in pleasure as I near my orgasm. He pushes me forward and I catch myself on my hands. His hands use my hips to pull me further down onto him.

Moaning I throw back my head unable to fight the orgasm. Just as I come down from the high he pulls out spilling himself onto my back.

I smile stupidly as he collapses beside me, jolting me ever so slightly from his weight.

"Fuck," he groans, "you. You can't have just been a find on a bloody app."

"That good?" I smirk.

"Fucking brilliant," he laughs, "but I do need to go."

And just like that the thoughts surrounding my head all day focused back onto that. I was caught Daydreaming four times by my boss. When I walked in the door and found Milo on my bed I began to feel more excited.

"He's coming back, mister," I grin.

As if understand Milo jumped off the bed bounding towards me. He was probably just excited by the leash.

When the knock came we were equally excited. I all out ran for the door, slightly beaten.

"Woah," I smile.

He looked so hot.

Wearing sweats and a grey tank he looked incredible. Perfect muscles on show.

"Ready?" He asked clapping.

"Yep. Milo has been waiting," I smile clipping his leash onto his collar quickly before walking outside and shutting the door behind me.

Our walk is peaceful at first, but then we find ourself making simple small talk. It's oddly comforting.

"So why tinder? How do you not have someone?" He asked.

As he walk he tossed Milo's ball slightly in the air catching it.

"I just broke up with my ex. Like a month back. I needed the energy boost," I shrug, "how about you. Surely you have every girl in the city around those fingers."

"My job keeps me too busy for traditional dating. I just thought this might relieve tension. By fuck it has," he smiles.

"So that's this for you. A fuck buddy?" I ask.

"Unless… you? I thought that's what this is for you? I…" he seems stumped.

"Oh yeah. I can't deal with a boyfriend right now," I smile reassuring him.

"Great," he nods, "Because I got worried there. I would hate to string you along."

"No worry there," I nod, "I just would love a friend who also wants me with my clothes off."

"Consider it a done deal Bella. But you have to help me with one incredibly big task," he smiles.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Don't fall for me," he says seriously suddenly.

"I just said… why is that a bad thing? Just me or in general?" I ask.

"General. I just… I'm not. You could do better," he says.

"Better than a doctor who is actually sweet and incredible in bed?" I ask confused with a sarcastic grin.

"Better than… just trust me," he says.

"Okay. No falling," I raise a hand.

"Good," he nods, "now how far can he go?"

"Oh. To the moon," I say smiling into the topic change.

"What a little unit," he laughs.

When we arrive at the park I let Milo off his lead. Edward and I take turns throwing his ball across the park. Laughing we watch him chase it often fumbling and dropping his catch.

When it starts to get dark we head home. When we get there my clothes are off in minutes and he has me up against the shower wall.

* * *

I dry off smiling dumbly at my foggy reflection. Who needs drugs when this made me high. I run the tap before me so I can brush me teeth but when I hear Edward talking I cut the flow.

At first I mistake him for talking to me. Then maybe Milo. Then I realise he's on the phone.

"No. Listen," he says.

He sounded angry.

"You don't get to decide where I am. I'm out."

Who could he be speaking too?

I suddenly feel awful for eavesdropping. How can I help it? I'm in my bathroom. In my house. He's just loud.

"No Jessica. You don't. You do this shit constantly. You go out with your girls weekly. You grind up against some guy then come to my home and tell me I'm disgusting. You are a real witch of a woman. This isn't the relationship I signed up for," he yells.

My heart shatters.

He's just like Mike.

* * *

Please please take two seconds to review the chapter!

thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter... please remember to chuck me a review if you can. I love to read them

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

I step out of the bathroom in my towel, dripping as I walk into the lounge room. When he sees me he smirks because I'm half naked. I try to bite back fury. The audacity to smile at me. I'm not here to be some side chick.

"What's up? You look worried," He asks noticing my expression.

I'm giving a lot away. My eyes narrow, posture tense.

"I have to ask you to leave," I say.

"Oh. Okay? Is everything alright?" He asks.

I whimp out. I can't yell at him. I just know that if he denies it I'll believe him and I'll be right back to square one. Guilty but with suspicion.

"My best friend needs me. She texted me panicking cause she was in a minor accident. She's home but just needs a hug," I lie.

"Of course. Does she need help? I could take a look at it," he offers.

Unlikely.

"No. It's fine," I say.

Nodding he moves toward me pulling me gently closer, each strong hand on my hips. Taunting me to forget what I heard.

"I'll message you later. I um left my number on the whiteboard in the kitchen. I wanted to make sure you could message me without the tinder attachment," he smiles, "I think we've moved past the single fuck now."

"Great," I nod faking a flirtatious smile.

He kisses my cheek before heading to the door. When he steps out and shuts it behind him I turn the lock straight away. If he comes back in I come undone. His smile alone is forgiving. I don't want to justify ripping him from the hands of another woman. But I would if he flashed that smile at me again. I race to find my phone and call Rosalie freaking out.

I don't even let her say hello.

"He has a fucking girlfriend," I yell crying.

"What? Wait. Hold on. I'm at the grocery store… keep the change," she says, "Okay what?"

"Rose," I groan, "he is using me to cheat."

"You don't know the full story," she says sighing, "it might not be so straight forward."

"How are you defending this?" I ask.

"I'm not. I've been cheated on. I was used to cheat on someone. But you and Edward, it wasn't even serious anyway. You didn't know. It's his fault. Forget him and get back on the swipe," she says.

"How can I?" I ask shocked.

"This happens. It's not on you," she huffs.

I can hear her getting into her car.

"I don't get why. He was perfect. I…" I mutter.

"Why are you so hurt? There's no feelings. Unless you liked him?" Rose asked.

"I… I liked him of course. Nothing more was going to happen. I just hate that I'm the other girl. I don't want to be a side chick," I groan.

"I know you're comparing this to Mike. It's different. That bitch knew and continued on. Maybe just get the full story then we can hate him. It's only been two days. Must be some bloody hot sex. If it's bothering you that much," she says, "should I come over?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "I don't know how to confront him. I need a plan."

"I'll be there in ten," she says hanging up.

Lying on the couch I cry as I wait. How did I get into this?

* * *

"Why did he have to swipe my picture," I sigh, feet dangling over Rosalie's lap.

"Because you're bloody hot," she smiles, "I'd do you."

"Thanks, I think? I just want nothing more than to strangle him but I also want him," I groan.

"Kinky," she giggles.

"Stop," I smack her shoulder.

"Okay. Fine. Look. You're never going to get an explanation if you don't ask. There's obviously some sort of spark if you care this much. Otherwise, you'd just swipe right for someone else? Or you continue fucking him and let him deal with the woman he's hurting. It's his girlfriend, not yours," she sighs.

"I just know what it feels like. I feel like there's a code I'd be breaking. Why did I just get dragged into a mess I gave no consent to creating," I say.

"You won't find out until you ask," she shakes her head, "maybe she's just a crazy ex."

"He was talking to her like a girlfriend," I shake my head.

"Just relax. Don't jump to any conclusions, Bella. Play silent treatment for a little bit so you can figure out what you want to say," she says.

"I don't even know what excuse would be okay for him cheating on her," I throw my head back onto the head rest closing my eyes.

"Perhaps she hurt him so badly he initially saw it as revenge but then found something worth more than that. He might want to see what else is out there and needs to think of how to break it off. Maybe he's just a guy and wants to have his pie and eat it," she shrugs.

"They aren't good enough reasons," I sigh.

"I know. But maybe he'll apologise, you'll give him the benefit of the doubt and move on. Or you'll strip again and be in the same mood you were yesterday," she smiles, "Just be open-minded. And a whole lot naughtier."

I had made her stay the night and watch movies with me. Edward had sent a message asking if Rose was okay after her accident but I simply ignored it. I wasn't ready to talk. I wanted to stew on it. I wanted to curse him out in my head. I wanted to envision our few nights of passion before having to replace it with confrontation.

I didn't want to lie to myself. Our past few nights had been hot. I wondered about having to give it up and it made me feel low. But it was a no strings attached deal. I couldn't feel disappointed if I couldn't go there anymore. Maybe we could yell and then make up? Makeup... with our clothes on the floor. The past month had me hornier than a teenage boy.

Most of the night I tossed and turned, Rosalie peaceful beside me. We'd been friends since we were kids and slept alongside one another almost every weekend growing up after playing dolls and watching disney.

However, when I eventually fell to sleep I woke up to her gone. She had left for work. Rose was a legal secretary. A good one too. She was cut throat and dedicated.

I manage to venture myself to work too. The clinic is quiet which is standard for a morning most days. However, when a short woman with blonde hair entered into reception holding a tabby cat I plastered on that customer service grin.

"Hey," I smile, "I'm doctor Swan. Who's this?"

"Jelly, I adopted him last week. He needs to be neutered. Can you fit him in?" She asks.

"I'm free now actually. I just had a cancellation. But for Jelly it should take a few hours. That's just so we can monitor him and make sure he is okay after his operation," I say.

"Great," she nods.

Her expression is odd. Not that of a newly in love cat owner. Who am I to judge?

I hand her a clear clipboard with a document she legally needed to sign.

When she hands it back I freeze but try my best to play cool.

Jessica Cullen is written in perfect cursive with Edward's address below.

"Okay, Jess. We'll contact you when Jelly is ready," I say as if rehearsed.

"Great," she smirks wickedly before handing me the cat.

As I watch her leave I can't help but wonder if this is more than a coincidence. Maybe she knew. Could she know her husband had me up against the shower wall? I scratch the cats ears in my arms before heading back into my own examination room.

"Jelly. I don't think you're ready for the wild story I'm about to tell you," I say, "I'm basically homewrecking your family."

* * *

Thanks so much.

WAIT! Where are you going? Don't click away or hit next chapter...

Please take the short second needed to review my chapter.

I love reading them so much! It inspires me to continue.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

This stupid game of avoidance I'm playing is undoubtedly shameful.

With each text, there's an excuse. Sick, working, I'm busy.

For almost a week and a half, I've avoided him. Just when I think he is about to give up he sends me a message making me yearn for his touch all over again.

Messages saying he missed me, he wanted me, What he would do to me.

Jessica hadn't returned. I had chickened out after performing the cat's surgery and had the nurse return Jelly. I simply went home after the operation.

"Just message him for god sake," Rosalie snaps into the phone, "invite him out for a meal and say you need to talk."

"That will sound like I have feelings or something," i sigh.

"Then take him somewhere else. I don't know. Bella, I have to go. I have a date," she sighs, "that cop guy that pulled me over last week finally messaged me back. I guess the picture I sent him of my paid fine turned him on."

"Good luck," I giggle.

"Maybe he'll cuff me," she giggles.

"Oh god, Rose!" I gasp laughing.

"A lawyer and a cop.." she giggled, "find me a better love story."

"Romeo and Juliet," I suggest.

"They die," she yells, "fuck he's here. Bye. Text me about Edward."

She hangs up before I can even mutter a cya.

I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to erase his number in the kitchen. With anxiety, I keyed each number into my phone. On the fourth ring, he answers.

"Hello," he answers.

The chime of his voice sends a trigger of need right through me. What wife?

"Hey. Sorry I've had a crazy week. Are you able to meet me?" I ask.

"Umm. Yeah, I can get out of here. What about in an hour?" He said.

"Great. Just the cafe down the street?" I ask.

"Sounds great," he agrees problem free.

"Cool. I'll see you soon," I say.

When I hang up the pang of worry is mixed with excitement.

I considered calling back and cancelling. But I muster up courage and find a seat at the back. A booth that corners with a window. Escape option.

I order a coffee and tell the waiter I'm waiting on another person so he leaves the menu for Edward. When my coffee arrives in front of me Edward is right behind the delivery. I smile at him sweetly.

"Hey," I smile spooning some froth from my coffee into my mouth.

"You look great," he smiles tugging off his jacket throwing it beside him onto the seat.

"Coffee, sir?" the waiter asks.

"Just a long black," he nods, "thanks."

When the waiter leaves us I feel myself kicking to stay afloat already.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks.

For a minute I almost slip up from confusion. Then I remember it was an excuse.

"Oh, yeah much," I nod.

"That's good. I missed you," he smiles.

Before I can yell his coffee arrives. I wait for him to take a sip then I hit launch.

"So your wife came into my clinic last week to get your cat de-sexed," I said folding my arms onto the table.

His eyes turn dark. An eyebrow raised.

"My wife?" he looked amused.

"Look. I've been the girl heartbroken by a cheat. I'm not up for that. If I'm here to be some sort of mistress than you've got the wrong person," I ramble.

"Can I stop you there? First, by law, I am a husband… but I don't have a wife," he begins, "second… is this why you've been avoiding me. Thirdly, I'm allergic to cats."

When he fingers he's holding up three fingers after listing off each point. His ring finger is bare. That strong hand then moves to guide his cup to his mouth for a long, slow sip of coffee.

"What do you mean? By number one," I say.

He puts his cup down slightly smirking.

"Why does it matter to you? May I ask? I thought this was a no strings attached arrangement? Digging around in my life is sort of stringy," he looked up meeting my eyes.

I'm an utter deer in Edward headlights.

"I don't want to be a homewrecker," I defend annoyed, "I think there are more strings on your end of the stick. You've lied to me. You said your brothers set you up a tinder page because you had no time to date."

"I didn't lie. That was honesty. My brother-in-law and adoptive brother both suggested the idea," he explains.

"They suggested you cheat on your wife?" I ask.

"Who said anything about cheating?" he asked, "As I said, I don't have a wife."

"Then who showed up at my clinic?" I'm frustrated.

"That was Jessica Cullen. My living nuisance. My undivorceable ex-wife," he shrugs.

"Sorry. What?" I ask confused.

"She is like a cockroach. You spray it but it keeps running about," he leans forward to place his hand over mine, "I need to move on. I need to find happiness. Right now I'm miserable. Right now I'm desperate."

"So just divorce her?" I offer.

"With refusals to sign papers, holds and contested court dates, and then her father's threats to end me. Not so easy. I figured if I am the biggest shit of a man, she'd eventually just commit to leaving out of embarrassment. I took a page from her book. I didn't come home, took her name off my properties, sleeping with someone else. I signed an annulment. The money is all mine. She's discovered the affair. That's why she showed up," he explains.

"So you're using me," I demand.

"I was. But then something changed," he shrugged.

The answer didn't hurt as much as it should have. What changed? If anything she was intrigued.

"I thought there were no strings?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There isn't. I'm going to be blunt. I want you. Daily. Hourly. You have brought excitement to my dullness. My wife doesn't live with me. Our divorce is literally the slowest moving divorce in eternity. She wants everything that comes with being my wife. She doesn't want to let go. She's clinging. So I'm shaking the bitch off," he shrugs, "With not just every other shitty husband thing I'm doing. But by also having you make me moan louder than she ever could."

I am trapped by his gaze. His eyes locked to mine. Did he just say that?

"But I heard you on the phone?" I ask.

"I thought you heard. You see, her friends and family think we're together happy. She was hounding me about not being home. She'd swung by with her sister to pick up some of her shit discreetly. By putting on a huge display it made it look like a lovers tiff. I was being honest. I didn't sign up for a relationship like this. At first, I loved her. She was loving and the standard wife. But she got bored with it. Started having affairs, drinking late with friends, stealing sums of my money for lavish holidays with male friends," he explains.

"Is she going to come after me?" I ask.

"Probably. She obviously discovered I'd been seeing someone. She's like a strain of the FBI. Possibly found your name and linked it to your clinic. Hey, even I found where you work online," he smiles, "I wanted to see who I was inviting over. She isn't harmful."

"This is…" I huff.

"A lot. I know," he nods, "Which is why I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to see what this was. I wanted to escape and live the normal life of a young man. Chasing women. Or woman."

He winks at me smiling.

"Woman," I scoff smirking.

"I need a friend. Someone who doesn't know her. Someone who knows nothing about this. Even if there's no benefit there. Being around you in just a short space of time and having you on the other end of the phone restored my hope," he explains.

"I can't do that," I shake my head.

His face falls slightly.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I understand," he nods eyes downcast.

My heart reaches out to him, but my head is pulling me back.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

If you enjoyed remember to leave me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Woaah! The reviews! I'm so thankful. I love reading them so thanks for leaving them behind after the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It's been almost two weeks now.

I've spent it conflicted and thinking about the what ifs. He hasn't messaged me once. A part of me wanted him too. A big part. I wondered how he was, if he was happy or if his crazy ex was out of the picture enough so that I might swoop.

I was at Rosalie's house watching some Housewives TV show. We'd spent the morning shopping. For the past hour, she'd gushed about the guy she'd been dating. She'd shown me countless pictures and their flirty messages. I hated her. I had a relationship for a year with Mike but even at the beginning I wasn't that giddy.

I had a pinch of it with Edward.

"You need to find another guy," she huffs snapping my phone from my hands, "I'm sick of how miserable you are. You need to make a decision."

"I don't need one," I defend.

"Okay my poor phrasing. That's fair. You just have to get over Edward. He was a quick go. You booted him," she says dismissively.

"It just felt wrong to go there. But the more I think about it the more I wonder," I shrug, "why can't he go there? Technically she isn't his wife now. It's over."

"He's single Bella. Single! He's just going through a divorce. It can be sticky sure but that wouldn't take away from something you could build together," Rosalie glares at me, "You could have been cuddled up under stars by now professing love."

"We didn't want all of that. It would just end up complicating things for him," I shake my head.

"Then make it mean less. You and him had chemistry and you cannot deny it. Why dim the flame? It's nothing you can't handle. You don't want anything too quick and neither does he. The least you can offer him is friendship. He lied sure but he just needed an out from reality," she inspects her nails.

"He could reject me?" I bite my lip.

"Or he could hear you out and agree. He might have been thinking about you like you have him this whole week. Just talk to him. You haven't shut up about it," Rose says, "Oh! Emmett is calling me."

I roll my eyes and pick up my phone. Unable to help myself I tune her out and open up a new message to Edward.

"Are you home? - B"

With anxiety, I wait for my reply.

It's minutes.

"Why?"

Smiling I lock my phone. I felt bravery. Maybe I could change my decision and see out a friendship with this man. If it had stuck like it had, ignoring it wasn't possible.

"I'm going," I say to rose.

She blows a kiss at me before returning to chatting with her new boy toy.

The drive is only 20 minutes. Not long enough to back down. I don't think I would let myself anything. My determination was so strong. I chuck money at the taxi driver before climbing out of the car. When I knock on his door I let out a shaky breath. Every word of encouragement offered by Rosalie repeating.

The door opens. Edward is in track pants and a shirt. He looks incredible. I'm immediately sure of my decision to come here and try again. I was so shocked by our discussion at the cafe that I just reacted. I've had time to think and I want to see where this could go. What life might be like with a teaspoon of Cullen?

"I don't want us to be friends," I say.

"Thanks," he raises an eyebrow shocked.

"Wait," I grab for his arm.

I move closer slightly so he knows I'm here for a reason. Not to rub salt in wounds. I trail my hand down until I lace my fingers through his.

"If you came all the way here to make it worse don't bother," he sighs squeezing my fingers slightly.

He couldn't blatantly ask me to just leave. He didn't want that.

"I want more," I shake my head smiling up at him, "benefits."

He tucks hair behind my ear and shakes his head sighing.

"Or just friends. I was wrong to say no to you before. I just was scared. I should have given you the chance," I say, "you were honest and open."

"I don't want that," he says softly.

"You don't?" I ask confused.

Hurt starts to sink in. I was late. He'd moved on. Now I truly was a faded fuck.

"No," he smiles, "now that you're here. I… will you let me take you to dinner?"

Relief.

"Dinner? You want to give up being friends with benefits for just food?" I ask.

"You're so silly," he laughs, "I want to take you on a date."

"A date?" I scoff.

"Is that a problem?" he smiles.

"Strings," I wave my hands.

"Right. Well you see, I actually enjoy your company. Although sex is fantastic and all, sitting down with you over a meal and wine would be something I'd like to just try," he explains, "you can ask me what you need and I'll be honest with you. I'm so sorry for not being honest. I signed up to that site thinking I could shake off something bothering me. It worked but in a way, I wouldn't have imagined. I can't help but feel a connection. I can't ignore it."

"I'm not looking for a relationship," I stammer shocked.

"It's a date. Not a wedding," he says, "if you really hate it then all you lose is a bit of time."

"A date," I muttered nervously.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow night," he smiles.

I simply nod. This wasn't what I was expecting. She'd expected Edward to just agree to casual sex. She never thought his interest went deeper. He had said something changed. Maybe this could be the way to finding out what.

"Oh before you go," he trails off.

Smiling he takes ahold of my waist pulling me to him. Once I'm tight against his body he leans down to meet my lips with his own. Falling into him slightly I grip onto his biceps. I completely sink into the kiss. When he pulls away I miss the heat instantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Wear something fancy but casual, okay?" he says.

I bite my lip and nod.

"Yeah," I smile, "but wait."

I attempt to walk away but stop turning back to him.

"This is the only chance you'll get," I warn, "you blow this and I'm done."

"Then I'll be careful," he nods, "I won't let you down. Friendship alone would be an honour, Bella."

His eyes were sincere.

I believed him.

* * *

This chapter was slightly shorter.

You might have agreed with Bella walking away but something inside just kept making her want to learn more.

Review if you have a spare moment, and I'll be so grateful. Like I said reading them makes me super happy.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The dark blue fabric was certainly bold against my pale skin. I let out a shaky breath pushing one side of my hair back behind my ear. The curls were soft and bouncy. I kept the make up simple and the heels not as high as Rosalie had suggested. The spaghetti straps on the dress had to be altered, but now it fit me perfectly. It's dressy but still flexible and casual. I hope it meets the brief.

As I finish spritzing my perfume he knocks at my door. I let out another breath before running to open it. What stands before me is too beautiful to be classified real. He is in a navy suit, brown loafers and his hair is lightly combed through. He holds a bunch of flowers and his face completely lights up when he sees me.

"Woah," he smiles, "You look… wow."

"I could say the same for you," I smile.

"No you couldn't. You look sensational. I cannot believe you are all mine tonight," he shakes his head before leaning down to kiss my cheek, "these are yours."

I accept the flowers excitedly.

I put them into water and let him lead me out to his black, SUV volvo. He opens the door for me and helps me in. As he drives he holds onto my hand rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You know, some might say I'm a stupid girl going out with you," I smile.

"Maybe you are. But we all do stupid things. Sometimes they pay off. I intend to make this one do just that," He strokes my hand.

"You're just using me possibly. To speed up your divorce?" I try.

"I'm using you to try and be happy," he shakes his head, "Jessica is behind me now. It's time I get to move forward. I can't take the legal back and forth. I have to try normal. try again."

"Even if it's just friendship?" I ask.

"Are you putting me in the friend zone already?" He asks smiling.

"Nope. Just saving you a seat," I nudge him playfully.

"You are cold," he jokes, "Look. Tonight is important. I've not done this dating shit for a few years now and I wanted to start strong. So I figured we'd have dinner all fancy and then do something more relaxed. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," I nod.

"Great," He flashes his perfect teeth at me.

The restaurant is lavish. He pulls my seat out for me and orders me wine. So far excellent start.

"What will you order?" I bite my lip.

Most of the dishes I'd never even heard of. This place was fancy.

"Hmmm," he smiled, "what if I order for you and you pick mine?"

"What if I order something you can't eat and you turn pink," I say.

"I'll be fine," he winks leaning over to take ahold of my hand.

"Okay. You have to order first," I smile.

When the waiter arrives Edward orders for me. It sounds French. I smile up at the waiter and simply point at something.

"Nice choice, ma'am," he smiles taking my menu.

"Thank you," I return his expression politely.

"So, What made you turn up at my door?" He smiles.

"Well the more I thought about it the less it felt like cheating. You aren't running off to tell some other woman you love her while being with me. Then I considered how you said you something changed. I wanted to find out what," I say.

"As soon as I opened the door it changed. The smile, the way you made me laugh, your kind personality. I knew it was more than a chick I'd sleep with and not see again," he smiled, "it was like sparking a bit of hope that finding someone else could be possible. Like I could feel again. In between the sex we chatted and I became invested. Having it taken from me so soon hurt. I wanted to come and beg you to change your mind but I respected it."

"I thought about it most days. I guess I wanted to explore this more. I gave it up and wasn't ready to," I squeeze his hand, "besides I missed you."

"Did you?" He chuckles.

"Yep," I grin, "so did Milo."

"Well if all goes well here we may reunite," he grins, "I need to win over his beautiful owner."

Our dinner arrives. It's some sort of pork dish with fancy carrots with sticks on still and a jus. Edward's looks just as delicious. He has a meat dish also. By the looks of it some sort of steak.

"Nice choice," he grins at me, "You did well."

"Try some," I instruct cutting my own meat.

"I'm watching you first," he sips his wine watching me.

When I place the piece of meat into my mouth the flavour explodes. The combination with the thin gravy is delicious. It melts in my mouth. I close my eyes and moan.

"I've seen that look before," he chuckles, "is it nice?"

"Delicious," I smile looking into his eyes, "do yours."

He digs into his own dish.

"I love it," he smiles at me, "it's almost as nice as you."

We play compliment ping pong over dinner. Back and forth until I'm blushing.

"We better run. Or we will be late," he looks down at his Rolex.

"Okay," I nod.

He refuses my credit card and pays for the whole thing. And on the drive to the next location he lets me pick the music. We sing along laughing to various pop songs.

"Okay," he suddenly turns down the music, "here."

We are parked in front of a tall city building. The signs out front too difficult to see. He helps me out of the car and takes my hand leading me inside. We ride up in the elevator but when the doors open the room is dark. He leads me through the dark for a few seconds.

"I need to turn the lights on. Stay here," he squeezes my hand.

Before I can object he is gone.

"Edward?" I jump at the slight echo.

Before I begin to panic the lights beam on. Once I adjust my eyes I realise we're in a dance studio.

"Dancing?" I raise an eyebrow as he returns to me from the switches by the mirrors.

A beam runs along the opposite side of the room to the ceiling to floor glass.

"My baby sister owns this place. She owed me. I thought we could steal the place," he takes my hands.

He guides one hand around his neck, the other he holds out to our side slightly.

"I can't dance," I blush.

"Neither can I," he chuckles, "but trust me."

"I do," I nod, "but there's no music."

He nudged something in his pocket and music began to fill the room. A soft piano melody. He places his hand on my hip and begins leading.

At first I'm clumsy. I stand on his feet and mess up, but he's patient.

"You're doing good," he smiles, "let's try a spin."

"Oh god," I bite my lip concentrating.

"I'll catch you," he promises.

He holds his arm out and I spin nervously, but when I'm back to out frame I laugh.

"Your turn," I giggle.

Playfully he ducks to turn under my arm.

We dance in silence for a short while. I rest my head on his chest as the movement turns to simple sways. When the song comes to an end we continue to move slowly.

"I wrote that," he whispers into my ear.

"Seriously?" I pull back smiling.

"I wrote it the morning you woke up and saw me playing. I… I just needed to express the relief," he smiles.

"Oh wow," I bite my lip, "relief for what?"

"That I could live my life my way," he stares down into my eyes.

Unable to stop myself I reach up and kiss him gently placing my hands on his face. I pull back slightly and putting my forehead to his.

"Follow your own path," I smile, "I want to help you carve it."

He kisses me deeper, pulling me closer. When he pulls away I'm left wanting more.

"Follow me," he whispers.

"Okay," I nod.

He wraps his arm around me leading me through the room to a door near the mirror. It leads to a second studio only this one is perfect.

Massive windows reach high to the ceiling overlooking the city and the stars above it.

"Woah," I mutter.

In the centre of the room is cushions, blankets and a thin but plush mattress facing a brick wall. There's wine, strawberries and some candles waiting for him to light them. A screen is pulled down over the wall and a laptop set up by the bed.

"I thought for the casual side of the date we could watch a movie. But I wanted it to be more romantic than the couch," he smiles.

A quick tour of the room with my eyes lands me back to him.

He watches me nervously. As if he'd gone too far. Perhaps he had but he was wanting to prove something. He'd done that well and truly.

"Friend zone?" He asked.

"Not yet," I breathe out amazed, "friends can't do to me what I'm about to beg you to do."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Please leave me a review. I would love to see what you think.

lemons loom... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Lemons!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Before even taking a closer look at the comfy set up I head to the window and peer outside. The view is spectacular. The needle is massive before us and the sky is clear above. The moon isn't full but it's still putting a show on.

"I figured considering you want the no strings attached stuff I'd go down the road of netflix and chill," he smiles pulling off his tie as he sits on the bed.

"I am speechless," I smile over at him.

"Come lay down," he pats the spot beside me.

I move to the makeshift bed, slipping my heels off before I kneel down onto it.

"What are we watching?" He asks scrolling through the options.

"I won't pay too much attention," I shrug crawling closer to him.

"You can't just do the chill bit," he pushes my hair back.

"Watch me," I tug the remote out of his hands and push him back into the army of cushions.

I anchor my legs either side of him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He watches me amused arms up in a surrender position.

"I have wanted this for two weeks," I mutter.

"I know the feeling," he smiles watching me get to the last button.

I pull open his shirt and lean down to kiss his soft skin. His washboard abs feel incredible under my fingers.

"You don't want to watch game of thrones or something?" He moans

"No," I smile undoing his belt.

I work quick tugging off his pants and soon enough his treasure springs free for me. As he watches me I make a show of myself. I crawl down slowly so I'm closer to his penis.

"Baby," he stammers out.

"shhh," I smile.

I take him in both hands and begin with a lick. Slowly I run my tongue across his tip and down the length. He hisses out.

"Fuck," he growls.

"I'm trying," I giggle.

Opening my mouth I take him in. He grunts wrapping a hand in my hair to hold me in place while I work. I bob my head up and down, sucking and swirling my tongue as I do. The sounds he's making stir me on. I find pride in pleasuring this man. It was like approval I didn't know I should seek.

"Baby," he grunts, "I want you. Lie down."

Letting him go with a slight pop I look up at him pumping my wrist up and down his length.

"What do you want with me?" I tease.

He sits up taking me by the waist before pushing me down into the bed. He's forceful tonight, not playing with the wasting time game. It was hot when he was like this. His determination the only thing he saw.

Quivering in excitement I watch him push up the hem of my dress to my waist and rip down my panties. He smirks happy with the discovery.

"You are soaked, baby. Holy shit," he groans.

He grabs me, cupping my mound using his fingers to rub my Bub in a circular motion. I moan out finally happy to have friction.

"I want to see your whole body," he says tugging at the straps of my dress with his free hand.

Without patience he pulls down the top of my dress so my breasts are exposed, pushed up slightly from the dress. His hand begins to rub quicker with the new motivation. I moan moving my hips slightly with his rhythm.

Leaning down he takes my lips into his, kissing me passionately and forcefully. I wrap both my arms around his neck attempting to simply get closer. I wanted more.

Our tongues danced together and while making out one of his fingers dips lower pushing into me. I moan into his mouth before pulling back to arch up.

"God, I love watching you when I do this," he growls, "your face and body just come alive."

She can't reply. He's added a finger as if to prove his point. While writhing beneath his pumping hand he kisses and sucks my breasts making up for any lost time with my body.

"Oh fuck," I moan out, "Edward."

I'm close to the edge. He knows it too because his tactic changes. The way each pump comes differs. With a slight angle change, a twist of his wrist or a curl of his fingers right when he hits my g-spot. Before I know it I'm coming around his expert fingers. He chuckles as I cry out and take hold of a cushion behind me for grip. He hovers over me kissing my neck, chin line and breasts.

"Fuck me," I demand, "now. Please. Just now."

He laughs into my skin and pulls me to sit up slightly.

"Let's get this off you first," he motions to the dress.

Carefully he pulls the zipper down and guides the fabric from my body. Where it lands after it's thrown isn't something I care about. I watch him begin to look for a condom but am too impatient. I take his penis in my hand and lightly pump.

"Just do it. I'm protected and I'm safe," I say.

"You're sure?" He raises an eyebrow.

I nod pushing him to sit on the mattress with his legs out. I straddle his lap and as an answer I guide his hard dick to my entrance, sliding down on it. Our moans together singing out into the room.

"Shit. I missed this," he takes hold of my hips, "ride me."

I put a hand on either shoulder and lean against his body. Moaning loudly I begin to bounce up and down, my chest tight against his.

"That's it," he groans.

He rubs his hands over my back while I dig in my nails into his. He is hitting the right spot perfectly. But unfortunately it isn't enough to convince him. He has his own ideas. Smiling at me he flips us so I'm on my back, him between my legs. He lies over me with a forearm either side on my head.

"I'll take back that control. I think things need to get a bit quicker," he kisses my jaw line.

As he speaks to me he pushes into me with slow and deep thrusts. My body jerks with the force each time and I whimper. It's so hot.

"I want you to scream so loud this entire city hears. My name okay. I want to make you scream my name," his voice is dark and velvety.

"Edward," I whisper, "please."

He kisses me fiercely, using one hand to fondle my breast. While I'm distracted he truly takes off. His thrusts quicken still hitting me deep, jerking me beneath him from the force.

"God," I scream out.

"Wrong name," he growls.

I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear," he smiles stopping suddenly.

I almost cry when he pulls out.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

He stands up and pulls me up too. I look at him confused, but begin to understand when he lifts me. I gasp as he pushes into me again with my legs and arms wrapped around him.

"I want to hear you scream my name," he slaps my ass.

I gasp.

He begins to walk. I can't see where we're going but eventually I feel something cold behind me. I look over my shoulder realising he's pushed me up against the window.

Anyone could see us.

It would scare me normally. But the excitement of being seen was hot.

He places one hand on the glass and begins thrusting up and into me. I moan running my hands across his shoulders and back, occasionally through his hair. He feels incredible inside me. Each thrust hitting harder and deeper.

"I'm close," I moan.

"I know," he growls.

"Fuck. Oh. Uhhh," I gasp.

I'm seconds away but again he pulls out putting me down. I begin to protest but he spins me pushing me into the glass. The cool temperature pressing against my breasts. I lean the side of my head on the glass excited as he pushes back into me.

"Tell them who is fucking you," he grunts thrusts more intense than she thought possible.

"Edward," I gasp.

"Who?" He snakes his hand down to rub my clit.

"Edward," I yell louder.

He kisses my shoulders closing down on his own orgasm. I would like to wait but I can't. I'm coming.

"Edward," I scream out throwing back my head.

"That's better," he grunts.

His pace doesn't slow for my orgasm. It intensifies just as he comes himself spilling into me. He shivers against me.

As he begins to catch his breath he pulls out and turns me to face him. Again he pushes my back against the window leaning down to kiss me. It's not as fast as before. This is more sweet. It lingers. Together our lips move, both of us falling into the meaning. Me trying to stop myself but unable to. When he pulls back I stare up into his eyes.

"Let's do the Netflix bit now," he smiles.

The night is perfect. We watch movies touching and fondling each other. And of course we have sex twice more. His name forever engraved on the walls from my high volume screams.

We must fall asleep because when I wake I am stirred by Edwards voice.

"Calm down. We fell asleep," he says.

"You have 20. I have a class."

It's a woman's voice. I open my eyes to see a short woman with spikey black hair.

"Morning," she smiles at me.

Shocked I pull up the covers to hide my body.

"I'm Alice," she giggles, "I hope you had fun. Maybe we could catch up over coffee sometime?"

"Bella. Sure," I look to Edward confused.

He has his eyes shut and hands over his face.

"Great. I'll leave you two to it," she smiles closing the door behind her.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"My sister," he looks at me apology written on his face, "she told me to make sure I didn't stay the night."

"Oops," I smile.

"Want some breakfast?" He asks.

"In last nights dress?" I giggle.

"I can drop you home first?" He offers.

"Or I'll just make us something. Then after…" I trail off.

"You have the highest sex drive of any woman I've ever known," he laughs.

Giggling I drop the blanket tackling into him. He laughs wrapping his arms around me. I lie on top of his chest smiling as he runs his fingers up and down my spine.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispers smiling.

Strings…

* * *

Thanks!

Please review this chapter. i really want to see what you thought. If youve been saving onto a review please make this the chapter. if nothing else!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the amazing reviews last chapter. I loved LOVED reading them.

Lemon ahead.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Cuddled up under a doona, I snuggle closer to Edward on the couch. We're both naked. An episode of Brooklyn 99 plays on my TV. Milo is outside enjoying the rare sun so we're alone.

"What a way to spend a Sunday," he smiles.

"It's been a longer date than I expected but one of the best I've had," I say.

"One of?" He scoffs.

"It was the best," I laugh, "your sister seemed nice too."

"Nice," he chuckled.

"She isn't?" I raise an eyebrow confused.

"She's lovely," he smiles, "just nosey."

"She probably just loves you and wants what's best," I shrug.

"Oh for sure. She is just shocked I took someone on a date," he says.

"Because you're technically married?" I ask.

"Cause I was so set on living unhappily," he says, "on not living life."

"She approves of this?" I ask.

"She suggested it. The boys just were the muscle. Alice hates Jessica. Always did. She begged me not to do it but I thought it was love. As soon as I came back from the honeymoon it was doubt. But I let it go until I couldn't and I asked for a divorce. On the grounds, I was just unhappy. She told me she was pregnant. So I stayed. Which I know is wrong," he sighs taking my hand.

"You're a dad?" I ask shocked.

"I never was. She lied. She faked it. Then faked the miscarriage. She made me believe I buried my unborn child for a year. She told me when I brought home new papers for a divorce. It was a complete lie to hurt me for wanting to leave again," he is holding back tears.

My heart is in tatters for him.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"Since filing for divorce she has missed hearings, lied to judges and done what she can to delay proceedings. My lawyers have been working on ways to get around it. It takes time," he nods, "divorces take a while in any normal case."

"What a bitch," I say.

"You said it," he smiles, "cuddled up naked under a blanket on a couch with you like this is because hurt led me here."

"You think?" I grin.

"I know," he nods.

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"What do you think of a second date. I know you don't want to go anywhere with us but I enjoyed last night," he smiles.

I bite my lip. Another date.

"My boyfriend was cheating on me for months. I'm just…" I start.

"Struggle to trust," he nods, "I know. I understand. I am just enjoying your company."

"I trust you but I just am scared that I will find something so perfect that it'll destroy me when it ends," I cast my eyes down.

"What if it doesn't end?" He asks.

"Everything ends," I mutter.

"But that makes everything perfect that happened before even more valuable," he says.

I look up to him smiling slightly. He leans down to kiss me sweetly. When he pulls away I move to straddle him pulling the blanket with me so I'm covered.

"You have the way of saying things and sounding kind of like ghandi?" I giggle.

Laughing he wraps his arms around my back under my blanket cape.

"Well, where there is love there is life," he winks kissing me.

His phone begins to buzz. He groans loudly.

"I was just about to.." he trails off sighing.

With me still in his lap, he leans us over slightly to reach for his phone at his feet. He answers it smiling at me. I watch him interested.

"No. I'm busy," he says.

A male voice is on the other end of the phone which relaxes me. No crazy ex.

"I might be able to. Is this the new girl? You met her four weeks ago and already want to introduce her to us?" he asks.

"Okay fine. Low key right?"

"I'll bring someone," he smiles at me.

While he listens I lean into him kissing down his neck waking up his southern friend. He leans his head back onto the back of the couch trying to ignore me.

"Yeah Em. Maybe just do pizza and football? Board games are a bit childish," he says.

I giggle softly shedding my blanket skin. Once free I begin pumping my hand up and down his penis while using my hand to play with myself, to get ready.

"Em. I really am…"

He pulls the phone away slightly from his ear head snapping up to look at me.

"Stop," he mouths smiling.

"Stop what?" I ask innocently.

He pulls the phone back and adds in a 'yeah' to sound as if he were listening.

Keeping eye contact with him I position myself so I can slide down, him penetrating me flawlessly. His grunts.

"Edward?" I hear on the other end.

The bronze goddess before me doesn't even respond. His finger moves to the end call button and the phone is thrown aside, lost. I grip both of my hips moving to take one of my breasts into his mouth. I gasp slowly moving up and down on him.

"You are so naughty," he smirks moving his hands to cup my ass.

"I can't resist you," I moan, "I needed you. I didn't want to wait my turn."

His strong hands guide me up and down at a slightly quicker pace. He thrusts up into me hitting deeper angles. As I begin to ride him harder a string of moans falls from my mouth. He grins suddenly stopping me, his penis deep inside of me.

"What?" I moan out.

"Lie on your belly on the couch," He instructs.

As asked I get into position. I lie face down. My chest squashed into the beige fabric. He smacks my ass before spreading my cheeks.

"Wait. You're not.." I gasp.

"No," he laughs, "I just can imagine how tight you'll be like this."

I relax leaning up on my forearms slightly so I can look back at him. He straddles the back of my thighs, one leg on the floor. Then slowly he pushes into me. I gasp out in pleasure as he inch by inch fills me.

"I was right," he moans squeezing my ass, "fuck Bella."

He begins to do just that. Thrusting into me with fierce force. I arch my ass up into him as I near my orgasm. Before I can even enjoy it building to the edge I'm thrown off it. I quiver beneath him calling out. He doesn't slow as I clamp down on him for release.

"I'm coming," he growls.

I'm still in the middle of my own ecstacy when he seizes up, coming with one more deep thrust into me. Falling forward his chest moulds into my back. He kisses my shoulder and neck as we try to catch our breath.

"You're invited to Cullen sibling game night," he smiles, "I was going to tell you before you rudely interrupted me."

I giggle but stop short.

"I'm meeting your family?" I ask.

"It'll be fine. It's low key and relaxed. Besides, they know about you already. It's just to catch up. We do it every fortnight," he explains pulling out of me and sitting up.

I move to sit up too.

"Is that a little stringy?" I ask.

"Not in the slightest," he shakes his head.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Make sure to leave me that fabulous review.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

The apartment block we pull up to pours luxury. When I watch Edward hit the button for the top floor I realise this isn't just a regular family meeting. Their board games are probably spin the caviar.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yep," I nod.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asks.

I reach out to take his hand and relax as he squeezes it in comfort. He smirks down at me.

"Just relax. I promise it'll be okay," he soothes.

"What are the boys like?" I ask.

"Emmett is sometimes too much but Jasper is really calm. You'll love Jasper," he smiles.

"I hope they like me," I say.

Why did I care? This was a no strings arrangement. I kept catching myself hopeful for things that would be constituting something more than this. Every time I looked at him the no strings thing was more and more forgotten until I thought of something bold like having the acceptance of his family and friends. I feel confused. Wanting him was so hard with four walls built up around me.

"I'm sure they will," he says.

As he opens the door my heart bursts from excitement.

"Bella?"

I smile and race to my blonde friend excitedly wrapping my arms around her neck. What better way to make this moment more comfortable than doing it by the side of my best friend.

"Rose," I laugh, "What on earth?"

"What are you here for? You've returned none of my texts all day. I honestly were giving you tonight and I was sending a search party out. I figured you were with tinder boy," she kisses my cheek before pulling back to examine me.

"Tinder boy," a buff man behind her laughs.

"Oh. Bells. This is Emmett. Emmy. This is my best friend, Bella," she says to the man.

He smiles down at me.

"Emmy?" Edward teases from behind me.

"Shut up you," he glares at Edward before engulfing me in a bear hug, "Any friend of Rosalie's is a friend of mine."

"It's lovely to finally meet you. Rose has talked my ear off about you," I say.

"Likewise," he nods.

"You must be Edward," Rosalie smiles at him.

She walks to him arms outstretched and hugs him.

"Rosalie," he accepts her warmth smiling, "It's great to meet you. How small of a world is it. That you are the woman to finally tame my brother."

"Who would have thought?" Emmett laughs.

"You both have good taste in women," Rose shrugs smiling.

"Edward's track history is questionable. I'm glad to see he got it right this time," Emmett smiles at me.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asks.

"Picking up pizza with Jasper," he says sitting down on the large couch.

The place was massive. Only slightly smaller than Edward's. The massive lounge room was what bachelor pad dreams were made off.

Rosalie takes my hand and pulls me toward the kitchen before anyone can think of stopping me.

"Meeting the family?" She hisses.

"It was last minute," I say, "Plus you always said Em. Not Emmett. I never even thought it could be the same person. Have you met the sister?"

"Yes. I met her the other day. Emmett and I are official so he wanted to introduce me. But you meeting them. You don't want this," she says.

"I don't. He asked me to be here," I say.

"Stop lying to yourself. The sooner you admit you actually are into him and want more the easier it'll be on the both of you," she snaps.

"He's married," I snap back.

"To a fucking monster. He wants someone else. He brought you here. He wants you," she glares, "what did you do last night? He take you bowling? Or to the movies where he could finger you? This isn't what tinder is. This is dating, Bella."

"Can you keep your voice down," I yell at her.

"Practice what you preach. Maybe it's time you heard some hard truths, Bells. He wants more and you'd be stupid to walk away," she sticks her finger up at me.

Rosalie was fiery at the most of times but arguing with her was next level. It was like arguing with a sibling but worse.

"Is everyone okay in there?" Emmett booms out.

"Yep," we both call back.

"I'm trying to give you advice and you're ignoring it," she sighs.

"I'm not. I just can't let myself get hurt," I say.

"It might be worth it," she says, "Mike was trash. He was a sleaze that had some form of condition. Edward is attractive, he's supportive and just now the way he looked at you made me ready to start planning your hens night."

"If you don't stop I will put you closer to a hospital! I am not having this fight with you," I say turning to leave the room.

"Bella! Just wake up," she says, "before you ruin this completely and find yourself fucking men like Mike for the rest of your life."

I reach for a roll of paper towel pegging it at her before returning to the lounge room.

"What was that about?" Edward asks.

He now had a beer and was sat comfortably beside his brother.

"She is wearing my shoes," I say simply sitting down next to him.

"Oh," Emmett says nudging Edward, "girls hate that."

"Okay, Doctor Phil," Edward rolls his eyes at Emmett, "you sure you're okay?"

Rosalie re-enters the room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. Glaring at me she hands me a glass.

"Drink," she demands.

"Is this the sort of friendship all girls have?" Emmett asks.

"Nope. We're unique," she says pouring wine into my glass.

"How long have you been friends?" Edward asks.

Rosalie doesn't return to sit beside Emmett. Instead, she sits in front of me on the coffee table continuing to stare me down.

"Since we were kindergartners," I say looking at Edward, "She let me borrow a crayon."

"I gave her advice to pick what colour. Back when she trusted my advice. It's hard to give her advice cause she's stubborn," Rosalie explains.

"Rose," I warn.

"Edward. I care a great deal about Bella. What is this to you? Is this just a bang?" she demands.

"Cut it out," I groan.

Emmett watches our interaction amused.

"Bella has made it clear to me that at this stage it's just something relaxed," Edward explains.

"And you? What do you want?" Rose asks.

"Obviously progression, but I'm willing to wait. Eventually, I see a world where we might be happy together. That would be nice. I know my situation is complicated but I know she's looking past it," he smiles.

"So would you say you're dating?" Rose smiles.

"It depends who you ask," Edward answers.

"What do you mean?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Ask Bella and it's a deal where it's casual. Ask me and I'll tell you yes," he answers.

Rosalie throws me a shit eating grin.

"See," she mouths.

"Don't you have an Emmett to annoy?" I ask her.

"Don't you have an Edward to let in?" she challenges.

"Emmett. To clarify her earlier comment, your taste in women is shit," I say, "In fact a fucking toilet would show more personality."

Emmett scoffs, laughing behind the cover of his hand.

"Edward. Bella has been hurt by a long list of idiots. The most recent was from hell. Now she trusts no person with dick. You have a dick. But you also have a wife which makes her believe she's destined to be hurt. I like you and I'm a great judge of character," Rosalie explains ignoring my cold stare, "I've been waiting to meet you in person to tell you to hang on. She likes you. There's feelings growing somewhere in that stubborn brunette and I know it."

Before he can respond the woman from the ballet studio this morning bursts into the room carrying pizza. A tall blonde man follows her.

"We're here," she huffs.

Rosalie and I don't even look over at her continuing our glaring match.

"Did someone die?" she asks confused.

"Just Bella's dignity," Rosalie answers.

She stands but not before clinking her glass to mine.

"Cheers," she mutters.

I slouch into myself biting my lip. Edward looks down at my unsure of what to say.

"Let's chat later?" he whispers.

I shrivel inside.

* * *

Thanks so much.

Please review.

I'm pumping out these chapters as quick as I can cause I love seeing your response!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Rosalie sits across from me at the dinner table, Alice beside me. The men are crowded round the TV screaming at the football.

Alice's fiance Jasper was lovely. Really sweet and friendly. He calmed Alice's bubbly.

"So Bella, Edward tells me you are a vet," she says.

"Yeah I am," I smile.

"A bitch at times too," Rose smirks.

I kick at her leg under the table.

"I know its nosey. I have to ask. What happened with your ex? What is making you hurt so bad?" Alice asks.

"He cheated. He spoke down to me. He made me feel little," I shrug.

"Edward doesn't speak down to you right? Why is the wall up?" she asks gently.

"I guess he could change his mind or maybe I just won't be enough. Or she could make my life hell," I say.

"I'm not going to promise an easy ride. But trust me when I say he has his eyes on you and I don't see the gaze shifting," Alice says taking my hand, "I think you need to be kinder on yourself and let down the walls slightly. If he hurts you I'll personally make him pay. So will Rose I'm sure."

"You bet," Rose laughs.

"His wife… that ship sank the second he said I do. I see potential with you. He's laughing and happy. I've not seen him like this before," Alice looks over at him, "and you. I've caught you staring twice with this look on your face."

"I'm up to four," Rose smiles.

"I'll consider it," I sigh.

"Imagine how much hotter the sex will be if you just accept your developing feelings," Rosalie laughs.

"Eww," Alice scrunches her nose up.

Her reaction throws us into a round of laughter.

When the game finally finishes Edward made his way to the dining table we were all chatting around. He leaned down to kiss my head.

"Come with me?" he whispered.

"Go," Rosalie mouths to me.

Edward leads me outside onto the balcony, the air cool. I walk to the edge wrapping my hands around the railing. He stands close to me with an arm around my waist.

"You okay?" he asks.

"A bit embarrassed by my friend," I admit.

"Don't be," he shakes his head, "She is just concerned I guess."

"Yeah," I huff.

"Look. I have a divorce hearing tomorrow. If she shows I'm steps closer to finally being away from this nightmare," he sighs, "I guess why I'm telling you this is to promise you I'm done with her. I'm looking ahead."

A part of me feels excited by the development. I bite my lip and turn to face him, leaning my back against the railing wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I've been unfair," I whisper, "I think I was lying to myself and by default you too."

"Strings?" he asks smiling.

"Cut them," I lean up kissing him.

He tugs my hips closer to his body, crushing us together so he can deepen our kiss. When I pull back for breath I rest my head against his forehead.

"I won't let you down," his eyes lock on mine, "You are the way forward."

"Hey love birds," Emmett booms through the door, "get your asses in here. We're playing pictionary. I wanna see Edward cry."

Edward rolls his eyes smirking.

"Let's go," I whisper.

"Maybe if we don't move his dinosaur eyes will miss us," he says.

"Jackass," Emmett says, "I heard that."

I giggle looking over Edward's shoulder at Emmett in the doorway.

'We're coming," I say.

"Don't. I have neighbours," Emmett shuts the door.

Edward lets out an annoyed breathe before continuing.

"This won't be easy. It'll suck at times. But this connection," Edward says taking my hand.

"I'm all in. Strings attached," I smile.

He kisses me deeply, holding me against the balcony railing.

When we return inside, hands entwined, Rosalie offers me a hearty smile. I sit beside Edward feeling as if weight were lifted.

Teams," Emmett smiles, "Alice you're with us. Jasper you go with Edward and Bella."

Jasper moves to sit beside me taking up the pad of paper and a pen from the coffee table.

"Okay you guys draw first," Alice says offering the dice to Jasper.

"Sorry if it's terrible," he smiles.

He moves the small pencil piece picking up a card. I watch him inspect the card, biting his lip.

"These suck," he scoffs his southern accent thick.

"Try your best," I offer.

Smiling at me he uncaps the pen with his teeth and begins to draw, Alice beginning the timer.

"Is it a tree?" Edward begins.

Jasper keeps drawing calm.

"A house," I offer.

Our opponents begin taunting and heckling.

"Time is running out," Rosalie claps.

"Oh. Oh! It's a tree house," I say.

"Yeah," Jasper laughs.

"Good work," Edward kisses my forehead.

our opponents attempt to find evidence of cheating briefly.

"You draw, Rose," Alice smiles handing her the materials required.

Once her option was selected she began drawing. It was chaos. Emmett yelling, Alice louder.

"It's a dog," he shouts.

Rosalie points aggressively at the page.

I smile at Edward who just looks down at me happily. This felt right. I had been uncertain for weeks. But I held no uncertainty about this at all.

My heart felt full. It felt sure.

* * *

As I place my keys in the door, Edward kisses my shoulder.

"I best spend the night at home. My hearing is early," he whispers.

I push open the door and turn to face him.

"I have work tomorrow. But come by and you can vent," I offer.

"I'd love that," he smiles.

"I'm sorry. For being so closed off," I say, "I am just frightened."

"It's new territory for us both. But if you hold my hand through it I'll hold yours," he says, "I'm terrified that I'll never get out of this and move on. But least I have someone to fight towards."

"You do," I smile, "I'll bandage your wounds. Even though you're not my usual type of patient."

He laughs kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella," he whispers.

"Thank you for a fantastic weekend," I say.

"Thank you for being you," he smiles, "for popping up on that app when I needed it most."

"You really can't stay?" I ask biting my lip.

For a second I can see the conflict on his face.

"Go," I laugh.

He smiles and kisses my cheek before heading back down the path and to the side walk. I head inside shutting the door behind me.

Just as I head to greet Milo there's a knock at my door.

"That was quick," I smile.

I rush to the door pulling it open.

"Hey," he grins down at me.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to…" he starts.

I roll my eyes and reach out to take his arm. His focus turns to my hand long enough for me to tug on him. As he moves across the threshold he scoops me up swiftly. I laugh loudly enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. He kicks the door shut with his foot, stopping only to lock it before heading toward the bed in the neighbouring room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. A shorter chapter but next one will have you chomping nails!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I sigh looking down at my patient. The puppy in front of me was a rescue. The worst part about my job. She was riddled in fleas, hungry and sad.

"You didn't deserve this," I say, "but you're going to be okay. We're going to find you a family."

I test the water in the full sink beside me.

"Bath time," I smile, "while we wash you I can tell you all about this guy I'm dating. Like actually Dating!"

The puppy looks more miserable about having to hear me bitch about my life.

I soothe her into the bath soaping her up. She sits fairly still. I've had pets who hate the water more.

"So this guy is a doctor. He's cute, funny and incredible in bed. But that's a fact too mature for your puppy ears. Don't tell my boss," I say pouring warm water down her back, "the best part though is that he wants me. Like wants me to be his. There's just one thing in the way."

She looks up at me helpless to the bath and life chat session. As I scrub the dirt from her fur she jumps up slightly resting her paws on the side of the sink.

"He is married," I sigh, "but he wants me. Because the smile on his face is because of me."

The puppy grumbles as I pour more water down her back.

"I wish you could meet him," I say mindlessly, "he's perfect and…"

"Who am I meeting?" A voice booms behind me.

I squeal dropping my cup for rinsing the pup.

"Shit," I squeak turning to see Edward in the doorway.

"Do you tell all of your patients about me?" He asks amused.

"You scared me," I say grabbing for a towel.

"Sorry. If my patients were awake when I treat them I'd tell them about you," he smiles, "Who is this?"

"This is Molly. She's a rescue," I say scooping her up and into the towel, "she's had a rough start."

"She is sweet. What breed is she?" He asks moving to stand across for me at the examination table.

Carefully I put her down and begin to pat her dry.

"A mix I think. I'd say staffy or pit bull. She's sweet," I say, "she was found behind a bin in an alley all alone."

"Is she okay?" He asks.

His concern makes my heart soar. He was perfect. Anyone who cared about animals was immediately attractive. But Edward being this invested made me ready for life with him. Doctor and vet role play? I smile to myself.

"Yeah. She will be once we get some milk into her and get her cleaned up," I say, "she might need some medication too. She is slightly malnourished."

"You look cute in your vet getup," he smirks.

I look down at my clothes. I was slightly damp from bath time and I was covered in fur. My uniform was far from flattering.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"So sexy," he chuckles.

"You okay?" I laugh.

"Take the compliment," he smiles reaching to pet molly.

"Want to grab a bite?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods, "I'd like that a lot right now."

"Sorry Molly. Back to your kennel," I say scooping her up.

"When can she be adopted?" He asks.

"I'd say in a few weeks once she is fit," I say.

He nods watching her with a softness behind his expression. Once she is back in her kennel and I make sure she takes to her milk I return to Edward.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep," I nod smiling at him, "my boss is fine with it."

We find a cafe down the street and sit at the only available table. He orders me a latte.

"What happened?" I say taking his hand.

"She showed," his eyes are downcast.

They follow my thumb as it rubs his hand.

"And?" I ask.

"She demanded over half of everything. The house, the money, the holiday house in Cancun," he sighs.

"Wait. What? You have a holiday home?" I ask shocked.

He looks up at me.

"Forget it," I say quickly, "I… you signed a prenup right?"

"She's trying to fight it. She won't win," he says, "my lawyer is good. It's just taken a peg out of me."

"But it's progressing?" I ask.

"Slightly. At least she turned up. We both signed the document," he says, "but it's just this back and forth. She needs to present evidence that the prenup was inconsistent. She can't. She just wants the delay."

"What if the secret was out there. She's delaying this to look good right to her family and friends?" I ask.

"She'd lose her mind," he shakes his head.

I smile wickedly.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"Tell her friends and family you've moved on," I say shrugging, "tell the truth. Ruin her walk on sunshine."

"There's a party this weekend. A birthday of a mutual friend. I… I could bring you," he smiles.

"Wait. How'd I get…" I start.

I can't finish. His eyes are pleading. He needs me.

"Okay," I nod, "but when asked you don't make me sound like a rebound."

"I'll say we have been split for ages and are seeing through divorce proceedings. But I've found feelings for you have grown," he smirks, "nothing but the truth."

"Feelings for me?" I stop him.

"Yeah," he nods smirking, "I have feelings for you. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," I laugh, "I have them for you too."

He shakes his head grinning. My heart soars at the fact I've made him happy after a difficult morning.

"When do you need to go back to it all?" I ask.

"Next week," he says, "it should be final just under a year. These things take time."

"I'm sorry you need to go through it," I say.

"It's better with you here," he shrugs, "if all this shit led me to you then I have a reason to be thankful."

Getting to the weekend is easier than I anticipated. Rosalie equips me with a little blue and white cocktail dress, heels and a hairstyle to tie it together. When Edward picks me up his smile wide in approval.

"You look fantastic," he smiles kissing me quickly in greeting.

"Thanks," I smile.

The dress was a two piece. The white mid drift top with a twisted design across my bust. The skirt to match was high waisted, deep navy with several buttons down the front. It made me feel very sailor girl. Ironic considering the rough seas ahead for me.

"You ready?" He asks smiling.

"To ruin your wife. I was born ready," I smile.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that," he jokes.

"I'm kind of nervous," I bite my lip.

"We can stay?" He asks.

"Of course not. I'm here to help you," I say.

His mouth opens slightly to respond but then clamps shut. Shaking his head he reaches out and pulls me to him, sweetly kissing me.

* * *

Please please chuck me a review! I'd love to read them.

Bella and Edward sound like they're going to raise hell


	15. Chapter 15

Another one. Please enjoy! Please review!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It's the squeeze of his hand that stops the panic attack from seeping into my bones. The party is fancy. It's not a dance on the table event at all. It's classy, sophisticated. This is Edward's world. Each inch of it was lavish. I could see why she was clinging onto it. It would be hard to let go of this life.

"I didn't realise all of your friends were filthy rich," I say.

He takes a glass of champagne from a waiters tray handing me it.

"I didn't feel like it was important," he shrugs, "my friend Tanya and her sisters are lovely though. She grew up with us. Emmett is working tonight but Alice should be here somewhere," he looks around the room.

"So how come Jessica is invited?" I ask.

"She is close friends of Irina. Tanya's sister. When I brought Jessica home Irina clung to her," he says.

"Right," I nod sipping my drink.

"I'm here, okay? Relax," he smiles.

"People are just starting to stare," I sigh.

"Not him," Edward points to a man who looks over as he does, "who cares? They're just shocked I finally grew a pair of balls probably."

"I can vouch that they're there," I smirk.

He laughs throwing back his head. It's a fantastic sound. I want it to last longer.

"Come on. Let's find my sister," he wraps an arm around my back guiding me through the groups of people.

Women dressed in cocktail dresses, men in suits. We weaved in between them, Edward greeting people as we go. Many smiled at me, their eyes giving away their thoughts.

Soon enough we bump into Alice who is speaking with a blonde woman.

"Bella," Alice squeals happily.

I manage to just keep hold of my wine as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Woah," I giggle, "steady."

"I'm happy to see you. He told me you would be here but I thought he was joking," she says.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Jasper smiles at me.

"I'm kind of nervous," I whisper to them.

"Don't be. We've got you," Alice smiles rubbing my arm.

The blonde woman speaks with Edward, a frown across her face.

"It's important," Edward says.

"So you're starting fights at my party?" She asks.

"Exposing her," he shrugs.

The woman faces me switching the pissed look for a happy one as if she just switched her shoes.

"I'm Tanya," she offers me her hand.

I take it and I shake it.

"I'm Bella," I say.

"I'm happy to have you here. I'm just worried about her. To see Edward happy means a great deal," she says, "I don't want to see you in tears or have her chase something good off. He needs to move on."

"She won't be," Alice smiles, "she has me here."

"Thanks," I grin at her.

"She cheated on him, lied to him and tried to take the Edward we love away. She didn't deserve him," Tanya smiles at him affectionately, "to see him standing here hand in hand with you means the world."

"Thanks," Edward smiles squeezing my hand, "She is something special."

Blushing furiously I look down at my feet, a nervous habit. I don't look up in Time to see the drink flying at Edward. I just feel some of the splash. I gasp in shock to see his furious face looking directly at the woman who was in my clinic weeks ago. Jessica. Making an entrance to remember.

"What the fuck? Who is this!" She screeched.

"That's not okay," Tanya yells taking Jessica by the arm.

"I'm talking to my husband," Jessica snaps ripping herself free.

"You cannot throw drinks," Tanya says.

"Who is that?" Jessica points at me furiously.

"This is Bella," Edward says, "she is the most incredibly kind, funny, beautiful woman I've met. I'm happy to say I hope that once our divorce is final I'll be starting a long happy life with her."

"Divorce," she screams faking shock well.

Even I believed it was news to her.

Everyone was looking. If they weren't before they sure as hell were now. I shrink back towards Alice mortified. She takes my hand and squeezes reassuringly.

"Don't play dumb. Cheating, stealing and faking a fucking miscarriage. It was over before it started. The sooner you accept it, the better it will be," Edward says, "Stop delaying the inevitable and walk away."

"I didn't do any of that," she shrugs.

"You're a liar," Alice glares, "you've put him through hell. Face it he's happier without you."

"Shut up pipsqueak," Jessica rolls her eyes.

Alice rips her hand free beginning to storm at the witch. Jasper grabs her just in time.

"Don't call her that," Edward says.

"Whatever. Fine. For argument's sake let's say I did cheat. How is sleeping with her different? We're married still," she says.

Jessica holds up her hand flashing her engagement ring and wedding band. Proving an unnecessary point.

"It's not. But at least our relationship was dead when I did it. You did it countless times," he shrugs.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, dick," she growls.

"Your wrong just motivated me," he shrugs.

"With that too. She's pathetic," she asks looking me up and down.

"Excuse me?" I ask spurred into anger.

"She shoves her arm into cows asses for a living," she rolls her eyes.

"Exactly, so believe me when I say I know one when I see one," I say, "you're definitely the biggest I've seen. Perhaps there's something up yours?"

Alice muffles a giggle behind her hand.

"Do you know who you're talking too?" Jessica steps toward me.

She towers over me. She's intimidating I'll give her that.

"I can't say it in public. It's not ladylike," I accept her challenge.

"What do you know about being a lady. You're a whore. A homewrecker," she growls.

"I think you'll find you wrecked your own home before I could even put a finger on it," I shrug, "Gee, it must suck knowing a chick that helps to birth cows for a living makes your husband actually moan…"

I can't finish the sentence because her hands are on me. To my hair. She tugs. By fuck does it hurt. I cry out reaching out to fight back. But I don't have too. Jasper has pulled her off me before I can strike.

"You bitch," she screams.

"Get out!" Tanya yells.

She turns to her guests apologising.

"You're going to regret this. He won't make you happy. You'll end up like me. Alone and hurt," she calls back.

Jasper all but carries her screaming form from the room. She kicks and yells. My chest rises and falls wrangled by the chaos.

Alice has her arm around me. She is whispering to me but I can't understand. Everything is a blur. My first cat fight. I didn't even throw a punch.

"Are you okay?" Edward wraps me into a bear hug.

I nod slightly into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't grab her in time," he whispers.

"What a monster," Alice rubs my back.

I'm mortified. Absolutely riddled through with embarrassment.

"Let's go fix you up," Alice says gently tugging me from Edward.

I nod catching the tears that have escaped to my cheeks.

"Come on," she pulls on my hand.

We walk to the bathroom, eyes glued to me.

Maybe this was all a really bad idea.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for the reviews and the love. I'm one off from 100 reviews which is incredibly exciting!

So to celebrate... LEMON ahead!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The women's bathroom is fancier than any room I'd ever been in dedicated to pooping.

"That escalated way too quickly," I sniffle.

"You were defending yourself. Don't be too hard on yourself," Alice runs some paper towel under the tap.

She steps up to me and lightly wipes away my running makeup.

"I would normally never do that. I'm not into confrontation," I say, "everyone saw as well. How mortifying."

"You were standing up for your man," she shakes her head, "I'd do the exact same for my Jasper."

"My man?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with saying that?" She asks.

"Not a problem. I just don't know if after that it sits right. I haven't heard that before. And we aren't together officially" I say.

"Doubts?" She asks tilting her head.

"What relationship starts off this rocky, Alice? Not that this is what this is," I say

"You're frightened. I know, but don't lose faith just yet," Alice says.

"I don't want to go back out there," I whisper.

"Let's go then. Let's go together," she says.

"No you are here for a friend," I shake my head.

"It's a shit party anyway. You calling her a cow was the best part of the night," Alice smiles.

She takes my hand and leads me back to the boys. Edward looks stiff and anxious. Jasper is actively trying to calm him down.

"Hey," Edward's eyes soften slightly at the sight of me, "you okay?"

I nod accepting the offer of his hand. I needed him to hold me in some way.

"We're going to leave. There's a diner down the street? We can think of a way to try and lift Bella's spirits," Alice smiles.

"Sure," Edward nods, "sounds like a great idea."

"Only if leaving is okay with you," I say.

"It's perfectly fine," he nods, "let's go."

The diner isn't too far away. A five-minute walk. The fresh air a gift to my anxiety.

We find a booth and order a pizza to share. Edward sits beside me, his arm wrapped around me as we sit in the booth. The three of them laugh and joke. Speaking of memories. My heart isn't in it. I smile politely but in the back of my mind all I want to do is go home.

"I might head home," I say suddenly.

They fall silent. I hadn't realised they were in the middle of laughing.

"Sure," Edward nods, "I'll walk you."

"It's fine," I shake my head standing.

I slide from the booth grabbing up my purse. I pull out money and throw a few notes down onto the table. This had all become too much. Stewing on this was becoming too much and I needed out.

"Tonight was great. Thank you. I'll call you," I say, "night Alice, Jasper."

I barely get out the door before his hand is around my wrist.

"Woah hold up," he says.

"Let go," I stiffen.

We stand outside the diner. Putting on another show for people on the street and the patrons close to the windows.

"What is wrong?" he asks.

"I'm tired," I say.

"I know this was a crazy night but please, Bella. Don't shut me out," he asks, "just let me get you home safely."

"Fine. I'm sorry. This was just..." I barely get it out.

"It's okay. I know. It was a little too much," he nods.

We begin to walk. It's in silence. We don't touch. Not until we reach my doorstep.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he says.

I nod unlocking the door.

"Bella, please," he begs.

I look up at him completely and utterly unsure.

"I just am scared," I admit, "I have feelings for you, Edward. I don't know what to do with them. Standing there tonight made me want to protect you and that's a whole new ball game for me."

With that I turn back to my house, stepping inside. As I drop my keys he says the words I didn't expect to hear.

"Just be with me," he offers, "be mine?"

"Sorry what?" I ask facing him.

"Let me be yours," he offers again, "I've fallen for you and I want nothing more than to be yours. Please, Bella."

I don't know what to say. But my answer can't even begin to slip from my mouth because his lips are on mine. Hot and heavy. I fall into him completely letting his lips convince me. I pull back to stop him.

"Edward," I gasp.

"Please don't send me away like this. Tonight was bullshit but it doesn't have to stop us," he says.

"Edward stop. She won't scare me away," I say, "I want to be yours too."

The smile reaches right across his face as he leans down to kiss me deeper. I moan into his mouth as his tongue begins exploration without much prior notice. He lifts me up kicking close the door with his foot.

I throw back my head giggling as he carries me towards the bedroom.

He was what I wanted. My moment of panic might have been unwarranted but his ability to soothe and calm me. His ability to make me see he was there. It was fair to say I was past falling. I'm head over heels.

As he carries me he works down my zipper on my dress. He places me onto the bed lying over the top off me.

"Let me go slower, tonight," he whispers kissing down my neck, "I want to explore and appreciate my girlfriend."

The label sends my heart completely soaring. Why had I been so scared of that label? It felt incredible to mean something to him.

"Okay," I nod.

As he kisses down my neck he pulls the straps of my dress down my arms uncovering my chest.

"Perfect," He smiles, "you're perfect."

His attention on my breasts is special. He kisses, licks and sucks both of my tits with equal love before slipping the rest off the rest of my body. Down over my hips, legs and thrown somewhere across the room.

"Spread your legs," he instructs.

I smile up at him doing as asked.

"You went without underwear all night?" he raises an eyebrow.

"In case I needed to please my boyfriend," I smile.

He shakes his head grinning before moving his hand down to the place I needed to feel him most. His hand rubs sensual circles on my clit, making me even wetter. I bite back a moan with struggle.

"No," I gasp.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I want you," I gasp out, "take off your clothes. Please."

"Only because you asked so politely," he chuckles.

I help him shed the layers, hands fumbling to get him naked. Once he is I pull him back on top of me. His penetration is just what I wanted. Full and thick. He begins thrusting deep and slow taking a turn from the usual hot and fast sex. I realise he's making love to me. Then I realise how cruel it would be to have him stop. I wanted him to continue. The feeling more than simple pleasure.

"Oh, Edward," I gasp out.

He guides my legs to wrap around his waist so he can reach me even deeper.

"You're so beautiful to me," he grunts.

His thrusts only quicken slightly to heighten the pleasure, but the depth and force don't waiver.

"I'm coming," I moan.

"Me too," he gasps out, "come with me?"

At the invitation, I clench around him letting go. In turn, I spur on his orgasm moaning out at the sensation of him filling me completely with his seed.

Then I put my foot right into my mouth.

"I don't think anyone has ever made love to me before," I say.

His eyes meet mine.

Why the fuck did I need to go ahead and just drop that L bomb.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

Don't forget that all important review :)


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

When I wake up he's gone. A letter on his pillow.

"_My Bella. I had to go to work. But know that I'll be thinking of you the entire day. My girlfriend."_

I grin wickedly stretching naked under the covers.

This morning I had to be at work. A huge part of me wanted to fake a sick day and spend today in bed daydreaming about my boyfriend.

Unhappily I change into my vet scrubs and head into work, coffee in hand.

"Bella," Louise the nurse smiles at me.

"How's my beautiful pup?" I ask.

"She was adopted this morning," Louise smiles.

"No way," I gasp, "by who?"

"The new owner is in the kennel. Go see," she laughs.

Dropping my bag behind the reception desk I walk out the back. His copper hair glimmers in the light. In Edward's arms is Molly happily licking at his face, looking less thin. Looking healthy.

"Edward?" I gasp.

He stands beside my boss smiling.

"This isn't work," I say.

"I didn't say who's work I was going to," he smiles, "I had a think about it and thought Molly here would be a fantastic symbol for moving forward. Two new women in my life."

"I'll let you two chat. Bella, your first patient is in twenty minutes," my boss smiles kindly.

"Thanks," I grin stupidly at Edward.

Moving closer I rub Molly's ear as she sits happily in her new owner's arms.

"I was going to surprise you later with her," he says smiling down at me.

"That's incredibly sweet, Edward," I smile leaning up to kiss him.

"What can I say. Making love last night must have encouraged something within," he winks.

The blush on my face is furiously pink.

"Well we better head off home," Edward smiles, "after work though you'll head to mine for dinner. I'm cooking."

With another few kisses and a pat, the pair are heading home and I am in my examination room ready for my first patient. But the high from the best pet adoption ever sinks when she steps into the examination room holding her cat.

"Bella," she says.

"Jessica," I narrow my eyes.

"Jelly is sick," she looks genuinely concerned.

I don't want to help her. I have to help the cat though.

"What is the problem?" I ask.

"She just isn't herself today. She won't eat, she won't do anything," she says, "I didn't know where else to go."

"You didn't know where another vet might be?" I raise an eyebrow putting my stethoscope on.

"Help her," she pleads.

Sighing I run tests on her cat. Blood samples, temperature. She definitely isn't well.

"Is she an inside cat?" I ask.

"She has a flap she can leave if she wants," she says.

"I think she may have gotten into a fight and been scratched. It's caused infection," I say showing her a bloody gash on the cat's belly, "it's common. I'll give you a cream for her and some medicine you can hide in her cat food. Buy her favourites and entice her with that."

For a minute Jessica is quiet.

"Hello?" I ask confused.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour," she whispers.

"What?" I question.

"Last night. I just couldn't control my temper. My marriage is over. I never wanted to marry him. My father insisted I do. I'm.. I'm gay. I couldn't come out to anyone. My family only see money. I cheated on him with other women and I faked a pregnancy to keep him hiding my secret," she admits.

My chest feels tight.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"I went home mortified about my behaviour," she said, "but before I walked up to you last night he seemed happy. Something he never was with me."

"So you kept him around for your own gain?" I scoff.

"Yeah. I did. I can't say I regret it." She Shrugs.

"Why don't you just tell the truth? Stuff what your father says," I say.

"He'll disown me," she says.

"So what? You'll be living your truth," I offer.

"I can't," she sighs.

"So you hide behind Edward?" I snap.

"Look…"she begins.

"Go. Your cat will be fine. If she isn't see a different vet. You need to go now," I say handing her a prescription, "buy the meds at a pet store."

She considers arguing but stops short. She scoops up Jelly and leaves me in a mess. my chest heaves and tears begin to streak down my face.

If that was her version of a white flag this meant I had him. Edward. He was mine fully. I wouldn't let him go.

* * *

"She said that?" Edward's eyebrows are raised.

My legs are casual across his lap, his new companion on the other side of him asleep happily.

"She was keeping me for a reason that selfish?" He growls.

"Why would she confide in me?" I ask

"She knows you the least. Sometimes we tell the most to strangers," he shrugs.

"Could this mean she might cooperate now? Now you know you might be able to speed things along?" I ask.

"I can't just out her can I?" He asks.

"I guess not," I bite my lip.

"Let's just think about it later. Thanks for telling me," he smiles suddenly.

"Absolutely," I nod, "I have something for you."

"How weird cause I do too," he smiles.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"I'll go first," he smiled pulling out a baby blue bag tied with white string, "as a thank you. For everything."

"What did I do?" I giggle.

"You pulled me out of something dark and showed me light," he kisses my forehead.

Excitement pools in his eyes as he watches me open the gift. I pull out a long jewellery box. When I open it I'm left speechless. A gorgeous thin chain with a love heart pendant.

"Oh Edward," I gasp.

"Thank you," he smiles.

"It's… incredible," I smile pulling the bracelet from the box, "are you certain?"

"Positive. Here I'll put it on you," he offers.

I place the chain in his palm and offer him my arm, he attaches the chain before kissing my wrist gentle.

"Your turn," he smiles.

"Oh right. I have it in my bag in your room. Stay here," I say.

When I get to his room I push the door shut leaving it just slightly ajar to listen out for him. Then I strip from my clothing and into the blue lingerie Rosalie had helped me pick out.

"Okay," I call out, "I can't carry it."

"What on earth did you get me?" He laughs.

"Quick," I giggle climbing onto his bed holding a small box beside me.

He opens the door smiling instantly at the sight of me.

"Baby?" He asks excited.

"Open this first," I say putting the present closer to him at the edge of the bed.

Raising an eyebrow he walks closer opening the lid. When he pulls out the collar for Molly he laughs

"Is this for you or the dog?" He chuckles.

"I'm for you. That's for the dog," I smile kneeling up, "only I come with rules."

"Rules?" He asks lust combing his voice.

"If you touch me, kiss me, fuck me… you must make love to me," I smile, "I haven't stopped thinking about it all day. I want it nothing more now that you're 150% mine."

I scream in delight as he throws the collar and box aside launching into the mattress on top of me. He kisses me deeply hands beginning work on the ribbons at my waist.

"I'm falling in love with you," I whisper against his lips, "and saying it out loud is terrifying."

"Bella. I'm in love with you," he smiles, "now lie back. I've touched you. I have to follow the rules."

* * *

—-

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks so much for coming back again, hehe.

Please don't forget to review.

* * *

EIGHTEEN

I smile down at Edward's sleeping form amazed. This morning was his final divorce hearing and if he didn't wake up he'd be late. We had spent last night naked for the most part and it seemed as if he'd been worn out. The final signature was needed today.

It had been a year since Jessica had appeared in my clinic revealing all to me. Since we'd fallen more and more in love. I couldn't get enough of him. We had made memories and bickered lovingly along with it. I moved into his beautiful apartment but argued back and forth about the decor. He was everything I needed. I can't believe I had ever pushed him away.

"Stop staring at me," he smiles eyes shut still.

"Can you blame me?" I say.

"What time is it?" He opens his eyes.

"Just after nine," I smile, "you better start getting ready."

"Meet me afterwards?" He asks sitting up.

I watch him flurry around the room pulling on his suit. To me he is beautiful. It's over too soon. It's with a swift kiss he is rushing from the room.

Molly and Milo lay asleep on the couch. Something they both weren't supposed to do but I turned a blind eye. I scratch both of their heads before texting Rosalie.

_"Today is the day."_

Instantly I received my reply.

_"We need to kill time. Let's go shopping?-R"_

Because my mood is good I agree.

She tugs me in and out of shops. Forcing me to buy a gorgeous blue dress which flows to my knees. The straps are delicate across my shoulders. It's beautiful. She even convinced me into a makeover at Sephora and a manicure. She whisks me into the car with the promise of home and a girls movie. However she doesn't take me there. I question the direction she takes but she ignores me.

We pull up at a theatre of some sort.

"What's this?" I ask.

She smiles rolling her eyes before leaning over me to pull out one of the shopping bags.

"Change in the car. Do it quick," she demands.

I try to speak but she stops me with a glare.

Not wanting to piss her off I do as I'm asked. She waits outside as I change carefully, cautious of a possible audience on the street. Thankfully we're on a quiet stretch of road. She opens the door when I'm ready and hands me a pair of stilettos.

"Snap snap," she instructs with a click of her fingers.

When she's happy with me she takes my hand leading me toward the building.

"Where are we," I growl at her.

She ignores me. Not letting go of my hand she tugs me past the box office and into the theatre. Rows of red chairs cascade down to a massive stage, red curtains to match.

"Where are we? I'm serious," I sigh frustration sinking into me.

"Sit," she smiles pointing at a chair about halfway to the stage.

"Explain to me what is happening," I demand.

The curtains open, Rosalie running off back towards the door giggling.

"Rosalie," I shout after her.

I attempt to follow but the noise of the curtains stop me. I stand in the aisle stupidly watching Edward step out in his suit. My mouth drops. I'd heard of divorce parties but he didn't strike me as the type for that.

"Isabella Swan," He smiles.

Instantly I smile back just at the sight of him. He holds a bunch of roses in one hand. The theatre isn't big and it's empty so I can hear him easily. It's intimate.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, my divorce is final. I'm a free man," he says.

"So you've written a play?" I smirk.

"Not quite, beautiful. This theatre is sort of important to the Masons. My birth parents. It's where my father braved up and asked the woman of his dreams the biggest question of his life. I just have waited to mark this day in the only way I wanted to," he walks to the edge of the stage and carefully jumps down.

It's a small jump, but one I'd positively butcher.

When he stops before me he offers me the flowers. I admire the colour and smell for a moment. When I look back at my man, he is in front of me on one knee. I freeze shocked.

"Edward?" I gasp.

"Some might say I'm crazy. Leaving one marriage and wanting this. But what I had before wasn't a marriage. It was a street that was only one way in a neighbourhood I didn't want to be. When I met you I knew instantly I was finally home, beautiful. You made me so happy. You have every day since. I want to have a partner in life to take each step along with me and I want that person to just be you. I want to experience marriage in the right way. This is the room my father asked my mother to marry him, and with the ring, he gave her I want to ask you to marry me," he smiles, "so Bella, will you please do me the most incredible honour of marrying me?"

I'm in completely shock but he sends me further into it when he pulls out the ring. It's stunning. Round, silver and sparkling.

"Oh god," I smile hands over my mouth in astonishment.

"Over a year you've made me amazed and happy. I want to be with no one else. The connection is strong and after spending so long in something that didn't work I need to preserve what does work," he explains.

"Yes," I nod smiling, "please. Please yes."

His arms wrap around my waist lifting as he stands. I squeal laughing happily. He twirls me before pulling me down slightly to kiss me.

"Do you know what this means?" I whisper.

"What, baby?" he asks.

"Strings."

* * *

A shorter chapter... because unfortunately it's second to last.

But keep an eye out.. because another story is in the works. Please follow my account so you don't miss it.

Please leave me a review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you SO much for reading and sticking by this story. I'm proud. I love it. I do hope to see you for another story soon. I promise it'll be just as fun.

* * *

NINETEEN

The sand is perfect against my skin. I scoop it up with my hands and sprinkle it onto my legs, rubbing the grains in like an exfoliant. It's the last day of my honeymoon and each sensation I wanted to soak up.

Edward races up the beach dripping from the Hawaiian waves. He'd insisted this place was paradise and he was correct. Maui was our slice of heaven away from reality. It'd taken a year and a half to plan the wedding. Time which seemed to fly. Now here were were lavishing in building more memories together.

I gasp as the cold splashes onto my skin, dripping from his hair and shorts.

"The water is beautiful," he smiles, "come swim."

"Okay," I can't refuse.

He helps me up and holds my hand the entire way to the water. At first it's cold, but it's refreshingly perfect. I let him lead me in deeper, never once letting go. When we get knee deep I stop him tugging him back slightly. He turns to face me to see what the problem is.

"This has been incredible," I start.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he jokes pulling me to him by my waist.

"No," I laugh, "But I am trying to tell you something so shush."

"So sexy when you're demanding," he laughs.

"I just never thought I'd see the day when I would be not only with someone like you but married, in paradise and…" I lead off.

His eyebrow raises. An invitation for me to continue. Stepping closer to him I wrap my arms around his neck getting as closer as connection would allow.

"And the next step already," I whisper.

"Step?" He is confused.

I roll my eyes to prevent the tears.

"What are you talking about," his smile warms my heart.

"Think about it, daddy," I smile.

"You're going to let me marry you then reveal that fetish?" he asks.

"Oh Edward," I throw my head back laughing, "you're going to be a dad!"

"How?" he asks.

"Because you put your dick inside me and it made a baby," I say slowly.

It doesn't compute straight away. For moments he just stares at me, the water moving around us the only sound.

"I'm pregnant," I try.

"You're serious?" he asks.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment. I figured what's more perfect that Hawaii, holding your hand in this water and the last day of our honeymoon," I shrug, "we're going to be parents."

"Bel," he stops short with an emotional choke.

"Edward," I let my own tears begin to fall leaning up to hug him.

He lifts me from the water laughing in amazement.

"I'm actually going to be a dad. For real this time," he whispers.

Smiling I lean back so I can look down into his eyes.

"You're going to have all the strings in the world coming your way," I say.

"Fucking bring it," he grins pulling me down to sit in the water.

As it covers me our heads are the only thing above the surface. We kiss sweetly, romantically. I'm in love with him and he is in love with me.

Together it'll only grow.

No pair of scissors sharp enough to cut the tether.

He was just the right swipe.

My right swipe.

_THE END_


	20. Chapter 20

Loved this story?

I've already started my next one and boy would I love to have you along for the ride.

If you head to my account you'll see it there waiting for you.

It's called Healing Hands. Here's the synopsis:

ABOUT - _Bella wakes up unable to remember. After her horrifying car accident, the first voice she is greeted with just so happens to be the one she wants to keep chasing. Doctor Cullen stitched her up healing a lot more than just wounds. EXB, Canon, LEMONS, Rated M. _

I do hope to see you there!

xX


End file.
